Hunger Games: Forced Gamble
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Three years after Lillian's victory the private war between Kai and Lucrum comes to a head. In addition the small scale resistance against Lucrum's tyranny soon begins to take an active part in the war. Amidst all of this Kai tries to use his trump card to remove Lucrum's source of power, the Games. However Lucrum also has a trump card and Kai soon finds himself in mortal danger.
1. The Victor's Visit

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 1 of the third story in my Hunger Games OC series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Victor's Visit**

The clouds in the sky threatened snow, the air was crisp yet chill; despite this life continued as normal for the people of District 12. Yet the atmosphere was charged, there were signs of people getting ready for something big. Even in Victor's Village; where the District 12 winners of the Hunger Games lived, there was tension in the air. Standing at the window of his bedroom, looking out at all the activity, twenty year old Kai Raithebone sighed; running a hand through his short, naturally messy silver hair. Kai was the victor of the seventy-first Hunger Games, the second person in District 12 to ever win the Games; this was following by an even bigger surprise when District 12 won the seventy-second Hunger Games too. The past two years however there were no new Victors for District 12, the seventy-third Games were won by District 7 and the most recent, the seventy-fourth, was won by District 4. Shaking his head Kai turned his attention back to the mirror and began buttoning up the dress shirt he was wearing. Tired lilac eyes stared back at him; he mused on his strange appearance, for the first time in a long while. Apparently it had once been hereditary in the Raithebone family but then disappeared shortly after the family was believed extinct. He was the first in three generations to show the family's distinctive appearance traits.

He pushed his curiosity away and finished getting dressed in the finest clothes he owned. He was expected to look his best; the reason for all the activity was that District 12 was getting ready to welcome the victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games on the first stop of her Victory Tour. As one of District 12's victors he was expected to be present and to give a favourable impression. Once ready he headed downstairs where he found his mother, forty-three year old Ariel Raithebone; working away in the kitchen. Like other inhabitants of the Seam, the poorest part of poverty stricken District 12, Ariel had black hair and grey eyes. After their fall and supposed extinction the Raithebones integrated into District 12 society, even becoming like them in appearance. It was strange, Kai reflected, based on what he had learned from his mother about their family, they had been important once, but she couldn't say how important, or indeed what exactly happened to them that they ended up as District 12 inhabitants. However now wasn't the time for him to think like that, he had to focus on what was happening at present.

"Right, I'll be going now, mom, I'll see you at the square." He said.

Ariel looked up and nodded, smiling. "Of course; see you soon."

Kai smiled back and left the house. Ariel watched him go and sighed.

'_One day Kai, one day you will learn the truth…I just hope I'll be the one to tell you, to ensure you are prepared for what may happen in the future.'_

Still thinking, she continued her work.

Kai left the house and began to walk down to the exit to Victor's Village. Just as he reached the gate however he heard someone calling his name. He turned and smiled as a girl of fifteen approached. She had the typical Seam features, black hair, grey eyes and olive skin. Her hair was long, reaching down just past her shoulder blades. She was wearing a rather elegant dress; for the Victory Tour. Kai knew her well, it was Lillian Whelan; Victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games. Kai fought to keep his expression neutral as he thought about her victory, it had come at a great cost, namely her sanity. In the Games Lillian had directly killed a tribute, the first time she ever killed anyone and something in her mind snapped. Now she was prone to sudden fits where she would clutch her head and scream, occasionally she would tremble violently, other times she might lash out at those around her. Yet always, Kai had calmed her, taking it upon himself to do so. He was relieved to see, when Lillian was close enough, that she was calm just now. Her eyes always gave away when she was about to snap.

"Hi Lillian." He greeted her, but then noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's Aviva. She…She 'slept' last night."

Kai groaned; just what they needed. Aviva was the third and final District 12 winner, the first one to ever win the Games. Due to what she had suffered she was unable to sleep, simply staying awake until her body could no longer take it and shut down.

"Okay, listen, I'll go deal with Aviva, you head down to the square, okay." Kai said quickly.

Lillian nodded and hurried off while Kai headed to Aviva's house.

Kai picked his way through the stillness of Aviva's house. Almost nothing was touched and even the curtains were still drawn. He found Aviva in the bedroom; Lillian likely moved her there to ensure she was comfortable. Aviva tended to just sleep wherever she fell when her body shut down. Aviva was also from the Seam, but the stress of what she suffered turned her hair prematurely grey at the temples. Kai cleared his throat, knowing that she could hear. He knew just how to wake her up, something that she would recognize. So he then whistled four simple notes; the pattern of which Aviva immediately responded too. Her eyes flew open and she sat up; Kai smiled, he had heard her whistling that tune several times, it clearly meant something.

"Morning." He said; she turned to glare at him but he explained. "The Victory Tour, you fell asleep, we need to hurry."

She quickly clambered out of bed. "Shit, thanks; I'll…I'll be right down. Kai, don't do that again."

Kai raised his hands. "Sorry, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up."

She just nodded and Kai left; heading to the main square himself. Shortly after he arrived Aviva did, showing no signs of what had happened to her. They waited as finally, the victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, from District 4, arrived.

The victor was a girl of seventeen, almost eighteen. She was reasonably tall with tan skin, long wavy copper coloured hair and brown eyes. She had a reasonably toned build with perfect curves and fairly large breasts. She was certainly a favourite of males; her smile was perfect and when she delivered her speech it was flawless. However it was clear there was something on her mind. Once the formalities were done and she was backstage, with the Victors she turned to Kai and Aviva; Lillian had to leave as soon as they were done, she could feel things slipping and needed time alone to collect herself.

"Mana Tsunami, pleasure to meet you." She said sincerely, a lot more sincere than she had sounded out on the stage.

Kai nodded; he remembered Mana from the Games, he had been mentoring the District 12 tributes at that time. Aviva knew her too and like Kai returned her greeting and shook her hand.

Mana began playing with a lock of her hair; biting her lip. "You know…Have you heard, there's been whispers, something…going on under the Capitol's nose?"

Aviva shook her head; Kai did the same. "We've not heard anything, why?"

"Just wondering; well, you should probably keep an eye out, there could really be something going on." Was her reply.

They would've gladly talked more but Mana had to leave; they bid farewell and returned to their homes, pondering her words and wondering what their next move would be. Especially Kai, given what he knew about his worst enemy, President Sol Lucrum.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah, the third book has been split into two movies.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, it'll be a while before we see her again, but I'm glad you liked her first appearance. Well, you're about to see.  
kainos: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**An Unexpected Guest**

It had been several days since the Victory Tour. Kai was out in the woods surrounding District 12, reflecting on the tributes lost in the past two Games. Unlike before, where they were slaughtered instantly or died after a few days, the past two Games each had at least one District 12 tribute make it all the way to the end, being the last one killed. He took some comfort in the fact that the Victors of both previous Games had at least given those tributes honourable deaths, fighting them face to face, rather than sneaking up and killing them while they were unaware. He let out a soft sigh as he gazed over the lake; this was his favourite place in the woods. He wasn't alone however, Lillian was with him, he had shown the place to her some time ago and occasionally, whenever they wanted to get away from District 12, they came here. I glanced up, checking the position of the sun and from that noticed the time.

"Lillian, we should go." I told her. "We need to get back to District 12 before they notice we're missing."

She nodded and followed him as we made our way back. They ducked under the fence and began heading towards Victor's Village. As they were walking Lillian suddenly stopped.

She shook her head. "Damn, I forgot. I was supposed to go pick up an order at the butcher's for mom."

Kai turned to her. "Want me to come with you?"

"Kai, I can handle a simple trip to the butchers." She said firmly.

Kai nodded and watched her go before heading home. He reflected that she may be right; Lillian's fits were lessening every passing day.

As Kai walked home he was pondering a new problem. Shortly after her Games, he realized that the crush on him; that he had told Lillian to act, was in fact real. He tried to keep things strictly professional but; spending prolonged periods of time with Lillian, due to her mental state, had changed his thoughts. He too found himself developing certain feelings for her, although he kept them hidden.

'_But am I right to do so, I mean, how do I even tell her?' _He thought worriedly to himself. _'I'm not sure if I should risk it, after all, she…'_

He stopped; his thoughts cut off, as he noticed somebody standing in his garden, the last person he expected to see there. It was a young woman aged twenty-six with long golden blonde hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a rather elegant white dress and white heels. All made of fine quality material, her extravagant beauty was clearly Capitol style too. Although surprised he hid it and approached her, calm and collected.

He cleared his throat and addressed the President's daughter. "So, Serafina Lucrum, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She turned to gaze at Kai, her usual haughty stuck up expression on her face. "Finally; we were getting tired of waiting for you to show up."

Kai tilted his head, confused, however then the front door opened and he got his answer.

The man who emerged was a young, aged twenty-eight with shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes, dressed in a dark suit. Kai recognized him as the President's second son.

"Ramirez Lucrum." Kai greeted him casually.

It worked as he planned, Ramirez looked annoyed at Kai's lack of concern.

"Father's waiting for you inside, don't keep him waiting any longer." He growled.

That surprised Kai, Panem's illustrious president was here, in his home. Still, he had a feeling he knew what this was about and so pushed past Lucrum and entered the house. He passed his mother who exchanged a worried glance with him before he headed through to the living room. Kai stopped in the doorway and smiled wryly as he observed. Seventy-two year old President Sol Lucrum was in the living room; he was looking behind a painting and had his back to the door. He was wearing a dark suit that looked even older than he was. His white hair was neatly brushed as usual, Kai couldn't see it but he could picture the severe face all too well.

Deciding to make his presence known he commented. "You won't find it there Sol."

He turned, glaring, his yellow-brown hawk like eyes flared.

"I expect the proper respect from you, Mr. Raithebone." He snarled.

Kai smiled and sat down. "My apologies. I assumed since we're meeting in my home and not yours that this was a social call and formalities weren't necessary."

He sighed and sat down opposite me.

It was then Kai noticed the plate on the table between them, with cakes on it, along with cups of tea.

"Your mother is a generous host." Lucrum stated. "But this get down to business."

As he spoke he picked up one of the cakes and took a bite.

Kai nodded. "Agreed."

Lucrum paused for a moment before remarking. "This cake is excellent, my compliments to your mother."

"I'll be sure to pass them on."

Lucrum then became serious.

"Now, I am aware you are in possession of information that compromises my family." He stated darkly.

Kai nodded, before adding. "Specifically, you, Ramirez and Serafina, your secret liaisons with her, Ramirez's secret liaisons with her and the truth about Dante, and that's just for starters."

"Yes." He snarled in response. "Well, I'm willing to bargain with you, I know about the timed devices that only you can control, so I know killing you is out of the question."

"Especially since I have given copies of the information to those I want protected from you." Kai casually reminded him.

He growled again, Kai could see the thick worm like vein in his right temple begin to throb as the dynamo of his brain began to kick into overdrive. Finally he seemed to collect himself and spoke calmly.

"Yes, well, I'm willing to bargain with you, and buy all copies of the information from you and keep them secret…Now name your price."

Kai smiled at his statement, finally, a chance had been put before him, he'd be foolish to pass it up.

He smiled as President Lucrum waited for his response.

"Okay, here's my price." Kai remarked finally. "The abolishment of the Games."

Stunned silence followed as he stared at Kai wide-eyed.

"P-preposterous." He spluttered, "The Games are the foundation of the Capitol, you can't just…"

"Those are the terms." Kai explained sharply. "For every year you don't hold the Games, I deactivate one copy of the information. By the time you die…the Games will be impossible to bring back logically, I'll then deactivate all copies."

He remained silent for a long time before finally choking down the last bit of his cake and swallowing the remains of his tea.

"Fine, very well…But, let me state a condition of my own." He said at last, Kai nodded and Lucrum explained. "Let us hold the Games this year at least. It's the seventy-fifth Games, the Quarter Quell; the Capitol people are dying to see it."

Kai nodded slowly; it couldn't be so bad, one more year, just one more Games.

"Alright, deal."

With that they shook hands and then President Lucrum picked up his black top hat, which looked even older than his suit, put it on and began to leave. Before he did he stopped at the doorway and repeated a familiar warning to Kai.

"Just remember what I said Mr. Raithebone, for it will soon prove true." He remarked, "Karma is very dangerous."

With that he left, Kai remained seated; he couldn't help but feel he had just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Turning the Tables

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Glad you enjoyed it, well, read on to see what happens next, a few interesting revelations made here too :)  
Skoilr: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes we'll be seeing more of Mana soon, glad you like her. Yes the whistle is the one from the films. Oh trust me, things are going to be really shaken up; read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Turning the Tables**

Aviva walked out of her house, gazing up at the sky, dull grey and overcast. She sighed but didn't seem to mind, it was after all, rare for her to leave the house unless she had to. She paused on her doorstep however as she noticed three people, leaving Kai's house. She recognized them of course. President Lucrum and two of his children, Ramirez and Serafina. She edged a little closer, cautiously, pretending to be interested in something else. She listened carefully to their conversation.

"Father, you can't seriously be considering this agreement." Ramirez complained, "He'll destroy us all, you're letting him take away our source of power."

Lucrum however seemed calm and composed, "I'm not letting him take anything Ramirez. You will soon see; how quickly things turn against Kai Raithebone."

With that the trio left; Ramirez still looking angry. Aviva suddenly felt concerned and headed for Kai's home. Also witnessing the event was Lillian; she had just returned from the butchers, happy that she hadn't once freaked out at all during the trip. Yet she had frozen when she saw the President and his family and saw where they were coming from. She began to feel worried for Kai but calmed down when she saw Aviva walking over to Kai's house. She let out a relieved sigh and resumed heading for home.

Aviva knocked on the door and let herself in, the door was still unlocked. She noted that Kai's mother was not in the house. She quickly walked through to the living room where she found Kai, still sitting exactly where he had been when Lucrum had left.

She approached cautiously and spoke. "Kai."

He jumped and looked up before relaxing. "Aviva, hey; well, you've probably saw I had guests."

"Yes; the President, just what is going on Kai, explain that to me, please." I replied immediately.

Kai sighed and then explained. "He was here, trying to negotiate with me; he wants the information I have on him and his family."

Aviva nodded slowly, she knew this would be coming, just not sure how long it would take. Kai had so much scandalous information about the Lucrum family and several high ranking Capitol members, retrieving would be of the utmost importance to Lucrum, before he and these people were destroyed by it being revealed to the public.

Kai continued to explain. "So, we bargained, I told him, I was willing to deactivate one of the time release devices containing the information and tell him where it was…In exchange, he would abolish the Games and every year they weren't held I'd do the same with another of the copies…By the time he died, it would be impossible to bring the Games back."

Aviva nodded again; so far everything matched up to Kai's plans perfectly.

She pointed that out and Kai shook his head.

"That's the point." He said. "It's all going too well; something's not right here. Lucrum agreed to abolish the Games, on the condition that he be allowed to hold the Games this year…That's what's got me worried."

Aviva pondered that, the seventy-fifth Games, the Third Quarter Quell. "You think he has something planned for this, something that might cause you trouble?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, I can't help but feel that I made a terrible mistake; that this is going to go wrong somehow."

"There's nothing you can do for now but wait; just be careful, that's all." Aviva stated.

Kai nodded in agreement and then Aviva left. Kai stood up and stretched before walking over to the window and gazing out.

'_Aviva's right; there's nothing else I can really do just now.' _He thought to himself. _'Guess it's just a waiting game, hopefully, it'll just be these Games and then…That's it, it's over.'_

Kai turned away from the window and shook his head. _'I need to get some air, think I'll do see what's happening down at the Hob, maybe stop by and see Clay.'_

So with that he left the house and began heading down into the District.

After leaving Kai's home, Aviva returned to her own, carefully looked around and then headed over to the phone. Apart from the minute scratches on the side, which had come from me opening it up to remove the bug, there was no sign of interference. She picked it up and dialled in the number she had memorized. A few minutes later there was an answer, the phone began to sound riddled with static, done deliberately to hide the other person's voice.

"What news Aviva." She stated; that was all that could be said for definite about the other figure, it was a female.

This woman's true identity was the most closely guarded secret to those in the Resistance Movement against the dictatorship of President Lucrum. She was the leader of the Resistance and although the Resistance had hidden themselves beneath the ruins of District 13, she had hidden herself in one of the other Districts and fed information to her people, through a spy within the Capitol itself. Only a select few were allowed to know her name, as for Aviva, all she knew were her initials; A R. Aviva cleared her throat and told her about the meeting between Kai and Lucrum and about Kai's concerns. The woman gave a hollow laugh.

"Typical of Kai." She stated, "Well, we'll have to step things up and be cautious. Still no matter how you look at, he's free, compared to us."

"Yeah." Aviva agreed, "The way I see, given the way he acts, and how others react around him…Kai is the only person in Panem, who is truly free."

They finished their conversation and she hung up, hoping that whatever Lucrum had planned, they were ready for it.

After returning home, Lillian handed over what she had bought to her mother and seated herself at the table. She was all too aware of the glare her older sister Cathy was giving her. She knew Cathy was still acting as if Lillian was making everything up about her madness, mostly out of spite due to Cathy's crush on Kai and knowing that Kai only had the family stay next door to him, for Lillian's benefit.

"Honestly Lillian, I don't know how long you think you can keep this up." She suddenly stated.

Lillian looked up at her sister, confused. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She snapped, "All these little 'episodes' you keep having. You're not fooling me; I know you're just…"

"Cathy!" Their mother's voice snapped out like a whip, "That's enough, now come here and help me fix dinner."

Cathy grumbled but did as she was told. Lillian remained seated; shaking her head at Cathy's words.

'_She'll never get it…If she had seen what I saw, she wouldn't be so quick to judge.'_ Lillian thought to herself.

She tensed as the blood-stained face and lifeless eyes of Lancea flashed before her, the girl she had killed in the seventy-second games, the thing that shattered her life and changed it forever. The first time she had killed and, she kept praying, the last. She desperately pushed it away, determined not to break now.

The following morning Lillian headed downstairs, she had managed to make it through the night without too many nightmares; she was definitely recovering, much to her relief. When she walked into the living room she saw the others there and saw they were watching something on the television. It was an announcement from the Capitol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The voice of an unseen announcer called out, "This year, is the seventy-five annual Hunger Games. That means it's the Third Quarter Quell! Every Quarter Quell introduces a twist, to make the Games that year much more interesting! Now, President Lucrum is about to open the envelope and make the announcement. What will make the Games more interesting this year? Let's find out!"

Lillian tensed and watched as President Lucrum, standing on a podium above a large audience, picked up the envelope labelled 3rd Quarter Quell and opened it. He pulled the sheet of paper out and read it. His face seemed to be blank but his eyes were sparkling with glee as he announced what he had read.

"For the Games this year, the tributes shall be reaped…From each District's pool of living Victors!"

The words made my blood run cold as she realized the horrific truth behind them. In truth Lillian wasn't overly concerned about herself as she knew it could either be her or Aviva, but she was panicking because of Kai. He had no choice…He was going back into the Arena. Despite hoping to escape it, the Games and their merciless consumption of life had swallowed her up yet again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Final Decisions

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: He certainly is; yeah well, it's happening, things are about to get tense.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Final Decisions**

Lillian rocked back, trying hard to steady herself. She swallowed nervously as the full implications of the announcement President Lucrum just made hit home. She could feel the madness creeping back in; could see the horrified looks on her parent's faces as they turned to her. She staggered back, clutching the sides of her head as the madness began to take hold. Her head almost exploded with pain as she tried desperately to hold it back. Her breathing became harsh and ragged as she was assaulted by mental images of her Games, the blood, the death. Before she ended up screaming however she became aware of someone's arm around her shoulders. There was familiarity, even comfort in that arm and she felt herself relaxing, calming down, the madness passing. She looked up and saw that her rescuer was Kai. He nodded to her reassuringly before turning to her family.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take Lillian with me." He said, his seriousness showed he understood all too well what was going on with the Quarter Quell. "There's a lot we need to do."

Her parents nodded; Cathy didn't seem to register what Kai said; only glared at his close proximity to Lillian. Kai paid her no mind however and guided Lillian out of the house. She allowed him to lead her although she was curious.

"Kai, where are we going?" She asked.

Kai explained quickly. "Aviva's house; we've got some planning to do."

Lillian nodded slowly, understanding and together they headed for Aviva's.

Once inside they found Aviva sitting at the kitchen table, absently toying with a nearby cup. She nodded to the two as they game in and gestured vaguely to the other chairs. They sat down and the moment they did Kai shook his head.

"This was fixed, I know it." He stated; the other two both nodded in agreement. "It's revenge for what I've done, Lucrum couldn't care less about the other tributes or who wins, he just wants me to die and at the same time, prove that he is in control."

Aviva pondered for a moment and finally Lillian couldn't take it anymore and had to speak.

"Kai, what are we gonna do, you don't have a choice, you're going back into the arena."

Kai nodded sadly. "I know, our problem now is, figuring out what to do about the other tribute, it's gonna be one of you two."

There was silence for a moment and finally, Lillian made up her mind.

She stood up and announced. "It has to be me. If I'm not chosen…I'll volunteer, I'm coming with you Kai."

"Lillian no, think about your mental state, you can't handle the Games again. You can't handle going into the arena again." Kai exclaimed; shaking his head.

Lillian was not deterred however. ""I'll be fine, I'm doing this Kai, I mean it."

Kai sighed and reluctantly agreed, especially after Aviva spoke.

"It's probably better that way…I have a plan that can help us escape, I have…'connections'." She paused before adding. "It'll be easier for me to work this plan if I'm not in the arena."

They were surprised by that, wondering what Aviva meant. However they had made their decisions, now it was time to get ready. This time they decided they would actively train for the Games, like the Careers, that way, they would hopefully be prepared for anything.

Kai sighed, time had passed quickly and before he knew it, it was time for the Reaping for the Quarter Quell. He had to deactivate the time operated devices which held the information about Lucrum and his family and all the other secrets. He couldn't use the kill switch in the arena and Lucrum technically wasn't breaking their agreement so he had no choice. That meant that he was stuck with just the disks he had recorded the information onto. Kai noted that he was still in possession of two, having yet to find someone to carry the last one. Aviva still had hers but sadly Ariel's had been taken. Kai knew his mother wouldn't be coming to visit him after the Reaping, mainly because he had told her not to. He was concerned for her safety so he said goodbye to her at home and told her to find some means to go into hiding the moment the Reaping was done. Once Kai arrived at the square he headed to his position, in complete fury at the farce that was being put on for the cameras. There were Peacekeepers lined up to ensure the crowd stayed in order, Lillian and Aviva were in their position. Looking rather uncomfortable and not her usual cheerful self was twenty-nine year old Zinnia Carls, our escort.

She noticed the cameras were running so she cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome to the third Quarter Quell, the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games." She announced; she lacked her usual zeal however and Kai knew why, she had come to truly feel for him and Lillian and Aviva; to be sending them back to this was like a knife to her heart. "It is now time…"

Kai shook my head, thinking. _'To hell with this farce.'_

"Why are we even pretending?" He called out, "We know what's gonna happen, so why even wait for it."

With that he marched up to the stage, ignoring the murmurs of discontent from the cameramen. This open show of rebellion against the rules would not be good footage for them, but Kai couldn't give a damn. Zinnia looked at him sadly as he stepped up onto the stage; Kai nodded at her and took his position as she spoke into the microphone.

"Presenting our male tribute, Kai Raithebone!" She called out before then announcing, "And now, our female tribute."

Zinnia picked out the name from the bowl and read it out.

"Aviva Lawaway!" She called out.

If they hadn't discussed things beforehand Kai knew he would have assumed Aviva's plan was ruined, but he knew better now. Sure enough, within moments of the name being read Lillian's voice rang out.

"I volunteer!"

Stunned silence followed, along with more murmurs from the cameramen, this wasn't going the way they had hoped at all.

Lillian walked up to the stage, her expression didn't flicker, Kai smiled, he had to commend her for her bravery. Once she took her position Zinnia finished her announcement and then, at the urging of the cameraman on the stage told them to shake hands. But they didn't, instead they did something else, something that nearly gave all the cameramen heart attacks as they got more 'bad footage'. The two of them performed the District 12 sign, their biggest show of defiance. Shortly after they did it, everybody else, including Zinnia and Aviva also performed the sign. The cameramen were panicking and hoped that the Peacekeepers would order us all to stop, but then they suffered the worst blow when the Peacekeepers responded by performing the sign too. After that they all headed inside and were taken straight to the train.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. The Legendary Tributes

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah, it sure was; glad you enjoyed it, oh, but things are going to get pretty interesting here, wait until you see who is introduced.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**The Legendary Tributes**

Once aboard the train Aviva and Zinnia immediately headed through to the main carriage. The doors were closed and the train began to move when Lillian's brave façade finally broke. She soon found herself suffering another fit; Kai immediately pulled her close.

"It's okay Lil." He said softly. "C'mon, you just need to lie down, it'll be alright."

While she didn't respond and her fit continued, he could see in her eyes that she had heard him. She therefore allowed him to lead her to her designated room on the train. The whole time he did what he could to comfort her. In the main carriage Aviva sat at the table, absently picking at her nails; Zinnia looked up towards the door and pursed her lips in concern.

"They haven't come through yet?" She said; a slight tremor in her voice.

Aviva glanced up from her hands. "Lillian's suffered another of her fits, Kai's doing what he can to keep her under control and comfort her. We just need to be patient and wait."

Zinnia sighed. "But at this rate they'll miss the Reaping's, miss seeing their opponents."

"I'll take care of that; don't worry." Aviva reassured her. "They'll know who they're facing."

That was enough to calm Zinnia and she eventually left to talk with staff on board the train as she did every year. She prayed the normal routine would take her mind off the turmoil she felt due to who was going into the arena.

It was a long time later that Kai and Lillian eventually arrived and sat down at the table. While eating Kai, occasionally glancing over at Lillian to ensure she was okay, spoke to Aviva.

"I take it we missed the Reapings?"

"Yes." Aviva confirmed. "But don't worry, I watched them and took all the notes we'll need."

Kai nodded. Lillian swallowed nervously and then asked. "So, who are we facing?"

This was the part that any tribute dreaded, finding out who their opponents were. It was especially bad for District 12, even if things had become easier for them in the last few Games, thanks to Kai's efforts. Aviva noticed the looks between Kai and Lillian and couldn't help but smirk at their blindness to each other's affections, especially when it was clear as day to her and just about anyone else who saw them. Still Aviva quickly cleared her head of those thoughts and focused on the folders she picked up from the table. They were dossiers of former victors, these ones being those who had been reaped for the Quarter Quell. These documents were only permitted to be viewed by the Gamemakers and other Victors, for the Victors it was considered a privilege. One that would certainly come in handy here.

Aviva cleared her throat and lifted up the first dossier, opening it to the front page which held a picture of the victor at the time of their Games as well as basic information, from which they could guess about the Victor's current condition.

"Okay, let's start from the top." She said briskly and put the folder down in front of Kai and Lillian so they could see it. "First off, District 1. Dahlia; aged twenty-nine, winner of the Sixty-third Hunger Games. Your typical District 1 woman; should work well with her District partner."

Kai nodded; as did Lillian before she asked. "Who is her District partner?"

Aviva sighed and set the second file before them.

"Our old friend, thirty-eight year old Poppy McCoy, winner of the Fifty-third Hunger Games."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Great, just who we need. Who do we have from District 2?"

"Valentina, thirty-nine, winner of the Fifty-fourth hunger Games." Aviva replied, setting the folder down in front of them.

She stopped, hesitating as she held the next folder, the male from District 2. Finally, she slowly set it down in front of them and began to speak.

"Her District partner…Aged forty-two; winner of the Forty-fifth Hunger Games…"

Kai froze, terror overtaking his features. He stared at the file and then up at Aviva. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, uttering the name of the man.

"Julius. We're going to be fighting Julius?"

Lillian looked confused; worried too since this man clearly terrified Kai. "Who is he?"

Kai then explained. "One of the 'Three Legendary Victors of the Games'. Along with me and one other, he is the most powerful and dangerous tribute ever to be seen in the Games. After working with them in the Bloodbath, while they slept he killed all his fellow Careers and then proceeded to hunt down the other tributes one by one, killing them slowly hardly needing his weapon. The mental torture he afflicted on them was usually enough."

Aviva nodded in confirmation.

After a slight pause Aviva then added.

"Ever since his victory, Julius had been known as 'The Wolf of the Games.' It was from him that Axel and Lancea received their Wolf pack Training. His specialty."

It was then Lillian realized just what this man was capable of; as she knew all too well about Wolf pack Training.

Kai shook his head. "I'd even go so far as to say Julius could possibly be part-wolf himself."

Aviva shrugged, knowing the Capitol; that probably wasn't too much of a stretch of imagination.

She then directed their attention to the District 3 Tributes. "Spark, aged fifty-four and Shine, aged sixty. Winners of the Thirty-fifth and Thirtieth Hunger Games respectively."

They nodded and proceeded on to District 4.

"She must have thought it was all over, Mana Tsunami, eighteen…Winner of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games." Aviva explained sadly before putting down the next file. "Her District partner however might make things easier for her, it's her grandfather, Korin Tsunami; seventy-six and winner of the Fourteenth Hunger Games."

Kai nodded and turned to Lillian.

"The other legend, all three of us are in these Games it seems. Korin was known as the Shark of the Games. He used underwater pools that connected to hidden lagoon he used for air. He used the pools to lure his opponents to him and then killed them, his weapon of choice was rather interesting, a harpoon."

Lillian nodded to indicate she understood. She was beginning to feeling intimidated; the Three Legendary Victors, Kai, this man Julius and now Korin Tsunami, all in the same Games. She couldn't help but wonder if it had been deliberate.

Aviva continued to go through the list of Victors, she pointed out the ones who served special interest, mainly due to the fact they could be potential allies. Thirty-one year old Sorrel Clapton and Twenty-seven year old Violet Tinker from District 6, winners of the Fifty-seventh and Sixty-fifth Hunger Games respectively. Eighteen year old Ash Hewlett and twenty-one year old Ebony from District 7, winners of the Seventy-third and Seventieth Hunger Games. Finally she pointed out the two from District 11, fifty-one year old Garin and fifty year old Cassidy, winners of Forty-first and Forty-second Hunger Games. Once they finished determining their allies and the biggest threats, the biggest they all agreed, apart from the arena itself, would be Julius, they headed off to bed and rested. Tomorrow they would arrive in the Capitol and then they would be sucked up once more into the usual routines of the Games. For Aviva however; it meant she would also be hard at work, putting her plan into motion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chance Meetings at the Welcoming Parade

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, you'll get to meet two of the major tributes here; Julius being one of them; the rest of the important ones are in the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chance Meetings at the Welcoming Parade**

Kai sighed as he stood in the prep room. He had disembarked from the train with Lillian and Aviva and prepared himself for the typical Capitol welcoming. It was different for him than most Tributes; mostly due to him being used in Lucrum's side business. He had been worried as Lillian was now aware of why he so popular in the Capitol, he had told her not long after her Games. However if the welcoming bothered her, she gave no sign of it. After passing a distracted Gemma Youth, the District 1 stylist, they headed up to the prep rooms to get ready. Kai's heart sank when he saw he had the same stylists as he had during his Games. He could only imagine how hard it would be for them. True enough, Vivionana, Trile and Satok were dismayed at the prospect of working on him again. Mainly because they knew as well as he did that this was all happening because Lucrum wanted revenge on Kai. At least twice Trile burst into tears and had to leave the room. As he let them get to work he noticed from their comments that were finding it difficult to focus, but luckily he had made their job easier for them. They left his hair as it was and only needed to remove some leg and arm hair. Once that was done they all excused themselves and Kai waited tensely for Orion.

Orion entered; he nodded gravely to Kai as he sat opposite him.

"I never thought I'd have to work with you again." He said gravely. "But I believe I have risen to meet the occasion."

Kai nodded in reply. "I hope so Orion; your work is always spectacular…So, what's the theme this time?"

Orion cleared his throat and announced. "This year the Capitol is interested in antiquated cultures from distant lands, so the stylists are building costumes based around these ideas, while still keeping with the District theme. I've decided to take the image of coal, flames and the fact that I need you to be viewed as an honourable warrior and not a puppet."

Kai nodded and he continued.

"I did some research…A long time ago, in a far off group of islands called Japan; there lived a type of warrior who was said to be the embodiment of honour. A lot of people in the Capitol quite liked the fashion of that land, and knew these warriors too. They were called the Samurai."

Kai nodded again, this time in confirmation.

"Yeah, I read about them once while I was here." He commented, "So, how exactly does this affect what you have planned."

Orion explained and then quickly took Kai's measurements. While mostly unchanged Kai had grown four inches, gain some weight in muscle and had broader shoulders since his Games. Orion calculated these in and soon everything was ready and they headed down to the stables, ready for the parade to begin.

Kai stepped out and almost at once there was hushed silence, he could tell most of the others didn't know what to make of his outfit. He was clad in coal black traditional Samurai armour with a matching helmet. There was a flame shaped symbol on top of the helmet and a banner attached to my back. When the time came both the symbol and the banner would come alive with flames, the banner looking as if it was pure fire in the shape of a banner. Lillian then arrived; she was dressed in a coal black dress like outfit called a kimono along with white socks and sandals. Her hair was done up and held in place by two sticks. This was to be their big slap in the face to the Capitol. They were being portrayed as a team, as a couple even, he was playing the part of Samurai, while Lillian was the noble Samurai's wife; her kimono was designed to radiate artificial fire in addition to the flames from Kai's outfit. The tributes began heading for their chariots. Kai tensed when one stopped and locked eyes with him. It was Julius; he was tall, nearly seven feet in height, had bulky muscle and broad shoulders; his eyes were black and void of emotion; his hair was black and he wore it in a buzz cut. However he allowed his sideburns to grow untouched until they formed mutton chops on either side of his face. The face was long and narrow and, fittingly for his title, reminded Kai of a wolf.

Even his outfit reflected his title; he was clad in wolf pelts, covering his body with one draped around his shoulders; the wolf's head of the pelt around his shoulders was lacking a bottom jaw. The reason for this became clearly as Julius finally move and began to walk to his chariot. He pulled it up and Kai saw it become a hood.

'_Ancient Rome…Romulus and Remus.' _Kai thought to himself, recognizing the time period and theme the stylist had gone for.

Kai knew it was time to start and so he quickly boarded the chariot and stood next to Lillian. He nodded to her reassuringly and they stood, ready as the doors opened and the anthem began. The chariots began to ride out in District order. Soon it was their turn, Orion had finished making final adjustments and they rode out. The flames flaring to life as we did so. Stunned silence fell as the crowd watched District 12 emerge, then the cheers erupted. Kai put his arm around Lillian's waist and they projected the image they intended. Strong, fearless and together, no matter what happened. The procession ended with us in front of the President's mansion, Kai could tell that most of the cheers were coming from the Capitol citizens who knew about Japan and what their outfits signified. This also became clear from Lucrum's expression when he stepped up to deliver his speech, he was livid, he knew the imagery too and Kai was willing to bet he had seen the footage of District 12's Reaping.

He delivered his usual speech; his eyes flickering malevolently whenever his gaze fell on District 12. When he finally finished he watched the chariots leave and stepped down, turning to the thirty-four year old, purple haired, lilac eyed woman standing behind the podium. It was the head Gamemaker, Leila; he still felt unnerved by her habit of blinking only once every four seconds.

"I hope your arena will be up for the task of dealing with this lot." He said; she did not miss the threat implied in his remark.

She nodded calmly. "It will Mr. President, I have put painstaking effort into making this one; all in anticipation for this Quarter Quell…It will show an interesting theme of; opposing elements shall we say. I assure you, you will enjoy it."

Lucrum merely snorted before leaving, there was still much work to do in preparations for the Games. Back at the stables Orion, Aviva and Zinnia were waiting as Kai and Lillian disembarked from the chariot, their flames now extinguished.

"Excellent work both of you." Zinnia cried happily.

Orion nodded in agreement. "Indeed; this has already sent a strong message; I just hope, during the training, you'll be able to send another one, perhaps stronger."

Aviva then signalled for them to follow her and they headed for the elevator. As they walked she looked over her shoulder at them.

"About the training, we'll to talk, plan…decide what you're going to do, and who you're going to have for allies."

They agreed and boarded the elevator that would take them up to their floor.

Just then, a voice called out to them.

"Hey, hold the elevator!"

Kai quickly pressed the button to hold the doors open and the figure stepped inside.

"Phew, thanks." She said.

Kai nodded and allowed the doors to close; he recognized the young woman, it was Mana Tsunami. He smirked, as did Aviva; Lillian however was shocked, all due to her outfit. The thing that truly shocked Lillian was the amount of skin Mana was showing. Her outfit was little more than a red metal bikini with red and white gauntlets and greaves and a pair of fake wings strapped to her back. Mana smiled widely as she recognized them, not the least bit self-conscious that she was practically almost naked.

"Hey, good to see you guys again." She said cheerfully. "Oh, am I glad I ran into you, I should've had this done before I came in here."

She turned around; Aviva smirked wider while Lillian blushed furiously; the lower part of the bikini hardly covered her backside at all, resulting in her cheeks poking out the sides, enticingly.

She then gestured as she spoke. "Could you help me get these wings off Kai, they're kinda uncomfortable. My stylist went for the Viking theme, my Grandfather's the Viking god Odin and they made me a Valkyrie as you can see"

"Sure." Kai replied, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

He began unfastening the wings while Lillian tried to find something else to look at. She didn't like the strange feelings that stirred up inside her as she saw Kai being so close to the scantily clad young woman.

Finally Kai got the wings off and Lillian blushed again; the string tying the bikini top on was flimsy and looked like it would come undone at any moment. Mana turned, grinning and gratefully accepted the wings from Kai; just as the door opened.

"My floor; well, later." She said with a wink before getting off the elevator.

The door closed and began heading up again. Lillian noted that Aviva and Kai were both still smirking, clearly undisturbed by what just happened.

"So, does she…?" Lillian began hesitantly.

They both nodded; Kai adding. "Yes; it's how she won so many sponsors for her Games."

Aviva then added. "Don't make the mistake of thinking she's frivolous, she's an excellent fighter; definitely one I'd suggest allying with."

Kai nodded while Lillian wondered if she could truly stand to be around Mana Tsunami for prolonged periods of time without feeling horribly inadequate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. New Friends and Enemies

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, you're going to meet more people; things should start to get interesting soon too, two more chapters to go until the Games.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**New Friends and Enemies**

Kai and Lillian stood quietly, side by side as they rode down to the training facility. As they reached the floor and began walking towards the doors Kai turned to Lillian.

"Now remember; we play it cool, they knew about our specialties now. So we just act casual and work on the stations any way we want." He explained. Lillian nodded and Kai continued. "Remember, our key purpose here is to set the groundwork for alliances, we're looking, for friends."

As he said those last words the doors opened, just in time for them to witness a training dummy be cut in two by a massive two handed sword. Yet the wielder only seemed to need one hand to use it; Kai wasn't surprised after all, it was Julius. Without changing his stance from the one he was standing in after destroying the training dummy, he raised his head to stare right at them. He bared his teeth and a wolfish growl rumbled in his throat. Kai gently took Lillian's upper arm and guided her away from Julius.

He then whispered to her. "Don't make eye contact with him; he's somehow able to unravel a person's mind and drive them crazy, just by looking into their eyes."

Lillian gulped and nodded and then, on Kai's suggestion, they split up and began their training and scouting.

Kai was working at one of the survival stations; identifying various plants and fruits and which were edible and which were not. He was carefully examining one of the fruits when he heard Mana's voice behind him.

"What sort of bomb could you make from that?"

He turned to face her, smirking. _'At least she's decently dressed now.'_

He noticed that Mana wasn't alone; standing next to her was an old man; aged seventy-six, tall with tanned skin and a toned build. He had short white hair, a short thick white beard and moustache and dark brown eyes and, despite his hair colour and some wrinkles around the eyes, he hardly showed his age. Kai only knew how old he was because he recognized the man, it was Mana's grandfather, Korin Tsunami, the Shark of the Games.

Kai laughed and shook his head. "This sort of fruit wouldn't be suitable, too fragile, would go off at the wrong moment."

Mana nodded; Kai was aware that Korin seemed to be sizing him up. He turned and raised an eyebrow questioningly at the old man. Korin seemed to realize and nodded.

"I already know about your skills with these bombs of yours…I'm wondering, what else can you do?"

Kai smiled; it was clear Korin was interesting, now he just needed to prove he was worth Korin's time. He began explaining about his other skills, particularly archery.

Finally Kai finished; Korin was nodding slowly and then smirked.

"Well, the archery stations are free, show me what you've got boy." He stated gleefully. "This I have to see."

Kai sighed but agreed and they walked over. Kai ensured everything was set and picked up the bow and quiver of arrows. He then began; every target he aimed at he scored a bull's-eye or close. He set the targets to pop up at different ranges and even, to increase the realism, from different directions. Finally he fired his last arrow at the last target and turned to see not only Korin and Mana; but a small group of tributes from Districts 5, 8 and 9 there too. They had been the nearest and witnessed his actions, all of them were impressed. Finally, during the lunch break, he stood next to the table, talking with Mana and Korin.

"So; how was that?" He asked.

Korin smirked. "Good enough, seems Mana was right about you."

Mana nodded. "I told you, Grandpa. Anyway Kai, now that that's all sorted out; the reason we're here is simple…What would you say to an alliance?"

"I'd be tempted to agree; however…" Kai stated, trailing off as he looked at Korin. "I know Mana's skill and know she got it from you. What I want to know is, do you still have that level of skill?"

Korin laughed at that. "After lunch I'll demonstrate boy…Don't think just because I'm old I can't fight. There's no replacement for experience and age is just a number."  
Kai smirked at that; he was certain he could truly like the District 4 tributes.

After lunch he watched as Korin began demonstrating his strength. Kai was impressed, Korin's weapon of choice was a large harpoon, the same height as Korin and perhaps twice as heavy. Yet he wielded it with expert precision and without any difficulty. The others watching shared Kai's thoughts and by the time he was done, Korin had barely broken a sweat. He smirked and walked over to Kai and Mana.  
"So, is that good enough for you?" He asked.

Kai nodded. "Oh yeah; your skill hasn't waned at all…" Then, in a lower voice. "I'd be happy to ally with you and Mana. Lillian may have found some other allies too, I'll check with her."

They agreed and separated, keeping a low profile after their demonstrations. When Kai got a chance he ensured he ended up at one of the knives stations with Lillian.

"Well, I've convinced District 4 to joins us, both of them." He explained. "How about you?"

Lillian bit her lip, once again hiding the strange stab of pain that jolted through her stomach when she thought of Mana Tsunami.

"I spoke to Spark and Shine and won their support, Garin and Cassidy too…That just leaves Ash, Ebony, Sorrel and Violet as the ones Aviva pointed out." She said softly.

Kai agreed; they would have to use their remaining time in the training centre to try and convince them, to try and build up a team that would work together to try and ensure that things worked out the way Aviva was trying to make them, in the hopes that they would finally get their chance to act against the Capitol.

By the end of the three days Kai and Lillian had worked hard and definitely convinced Ash to ally with them. Ebony, Sorrel and Violet hadn't answered one way or the other and all they could do was wait until the arena and see what happened. They had just attended their private session where they both decided to do something a little on the daring side. Lillian had used the paints from the camouflage sections to create a mosaic of the District 12 Reaping. A sharp reminder of their defiance; one which seemed to shock the usually unflappable Leila. Kai's method had ben simpler, but its effects were greater. He had incriminating information on all but Leila and two other Gamemakers and had played a recorded copy of that information to the room. Now they sat watching as the scores were announced, under no illusion about what to expect for themselves. The scores were pretty impressive; The Careers, minus Julius, all scored 9, Julius scored an 11, as did Korin, Mana scored a 10. Ash, Ebony, Sorrel and Violet scored 8 while Garin and Cassidy scored 7, all the others scored a respectable 6 so nobody had done too badly. Then it came to District 12; Kai and Lillian watched tensely as the result unfolded, just as they expected. They were both given a score of 12; the highest possible score. The intent was obvious, to scare off any potential allies as they would now assuredly be marked as major targets, especially by the Careers. They had little time to ponder this however as they had to hurry and get ready, it was now time for the interviews.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Last Moments of Freedom

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it would be :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Last Moments of Freedom**

Lillian sighed and adjusted the single shoulder strap of her dress; it was made of a strange silk like material, yet the colour and feel of it was strange. One moment it was coal black, the next fiery red, then the next the colour of smouldering embers. It hung down to her ankles, showing a pair of clear heels on her feet.

"You okay?"

She gasped and turned around, getting even more flustered when she saw Kai standing behind her, looking concerned.

She nodded however, trying to calm herself. "I'm fine, I just…I was lost in thought."

Kai nodded; seeming to guess what she was thinking as he replied. "The dress is supposed to reflect you…What happened to you, your emotions, your mental state, a reminder of just what the Capitol has done to you."

Lillian nodded.

"Another slap in their face, right?" She replied.

Kai nodded again; just then they were called to their places; the interviews would be beginning shortly. Luckily, Lillian was able to cope with her nervousness as Kai was standing next to her in the line. Seeing how nervous she was he reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Lillian nodded to him and looked out as thirty-four year old Rohan entered; his hair and make-up was silver this year. Lillian leaned closer to Kia and whispered.

"Looks like you've even made an impact on Rohan."

Kai merely rolled his eyes and they waited.

Rohan smiled and waved to the crowd; energetic as ever.

"Hello everyone, welcome, welcome, welcome, to the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games!" He cried out. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the THIRD QUARTER QUELL!"

The crowd went crazy, cheering and screaming; once again, Rohan proved he knew how to work a crowd.

He raised a hand for quiet and spoke again. "Yes Ladies and Gentlemen; a Quarter Quell; a time where the Games become more interesting. This year, is something spectacular; something we will never see again. This year; twenty four of our former Victors will be pitting themselves directly against each other as they enter the arena again…Now, let's meet some old but welcome and in some cases, favourite, faces."

The crowd cheered again and Rohan began the interviews, calling the first one.

"Let's hear it everyone, for Dahlia!"

Dahlia stepped out; smiling. Lillian had avoided her during training so this was her first real sight of her. She was devastatingly beautiful; being from District 1 that was a given, especially since she was still young, at only twenty-nine. However not all her looks were natural, however her surgeries were definitely more subtle; it was hard to tell the difference between real and plastic. If Lillian had to guess she'd say the perfect figure and large breasts were artificially crafted; but she couldn't tell if anything else was. The blonde hair and blue eyes both sparkled radiantly, much like the elegant white dress she wore; she looked like a goddess; in fact, Lillian felt, with a slight pang of jealousy, the only person more beautiful than Dahlia here was Mana.

While Dahlia was being interviewed Lillian observed the others; she had seen Poppy once before, he hardly looked any different since then. She studiously ignored Julius and instead watched Valentina. She was also an intimidating sight; rather tall for a woman with shoulder length brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Her skin was light tan and she had noticeable muscle tone. She looked uncomfortable in the dress and fidgeted constantly. Lillian smiled at Mana as they made eye contact; again feeling the jealousy as she noted Mana's dress. It was vibrant red with a low neckline showing a lot of cleavage, stopping just short of indecent and reached her knees. Her long hair had been tied back in a fishtail braid and her tan skin seemed to glow. Mana smiled back, friendly, relaxed. Lillian casually observed the other tributes who they hoped to ally with. She observed Sorrel Clapton and Violet Tinker; thirty-one and twenty-seven respectively. They both had similar brown hair, Sorrel's short and Violet's chin length, they also had the same hazel eyes. Lillian reflected on what she had learned, the two were brother and sister but Violet had married which was why her name was different. The next two were Ash Hewlett; eighteen and twenty-one year old Ebony. With a jolt Lillian realized Ebony reminded her of Willow from her Games, they had similar features, only Ebony was slightly shorter and had longer hair. Ash was of a similar height to Ebony with short messy black hair and brown eyes, he was quite muscular too.

Finally her gaze fell on Garin and Cassidy; they were in fact married; something which made Lillian fear for them in the arena. They both had dark skin, black hair and black eyes; although there were some greys in their hair due to their age. They were talking quietly together and Lillian found herself wanting to say something, anything, to try and help them, but no words came. It was then she noticed the line was getting smaller; before she knew it, it was her turn. She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. She heard the whispers, they remembered her, the girl who went crazy during her Games, they were clearly wondering why she had come back. She took her seat and Rohan smiled.

"So, Lillian, I must confess, I am as surprised as everybody else that you've come back to the Games." He stated, Lillian smiled and then replied.

"I'm back because I need to be back…I have to do this."

More whispers followed and Rohan seemed to notice the conviction in her tone.

"I see; why, may I ask, do you need to come back?"

She went serious and explained.

"I'm back to prove that we won't just lie down and let ourselves be trodden into the dirt. I'm here to prove that…even though the Reaping was fixed so that Kai and Aviva would be chosen, no matter what; we still have the ability to make our own choice."

There were shocked gasps following her proclamation and when the interview was finally over she left the stage, smiling smugly as Kai went out.

Lillian knew he would be more open than she was; she couldn't wait to see Rohan sweat this one out. Sure enough, when asked about his opinion Kai didn't disappoint.

"I'd like to make it clear that I am not deceived. Your petty revenge mission will not succeed Lucrum!" He called out, "Already we're prepared for you…Your worst mistake, was to take the heroes of Panem, the victors of the Games, the symbols hope and try to kill them off…That; will be your undoing."

Following that, despite having more time Kai got up and left the stage leaving a very nervous Rohan to make his closing speeches to a stunned crowd. Kai walked back, saw Lillian and they both smirked before heading back to the apartment, ready for the Games tomorrow, they knew things were going to take a step up now. Before heading to bed they received good news, Aviva had acquired everything she would need for her plan to be successful and had called the people she needed to talk to. She would send Kai and Lillian what was needed when it was necessary and then the rest would be up to Kai.

They following morning when they woke up they began mentally preparing themselves, it was time. Kai knew it was a risk but he had to take it, he pulled on the recommended outfit and pocketed the last two remaining disks containing the information. He had to keep them both safe; all the others had been found and taken by Lucrum and his colleagues, even the timed devices which had been unearthed, although some of them still remained. All that was left was the two disks he had with him, one copy and the master copy, which held everything. Kai left the room and found Aviva and Lillian sitting talking to each other. They looked up and he nodded, after a quick, filling breakfast they all left and Aviva escorted the two of them to the hovercraft. They were taken on board and Aviva nodded encouragingly, Kai knew she'd be okay and once on board the hovercraft flew away. After they were injected with our trackers they waited and once underneath the arena headed for their rooms and separated. Once inside Kai smiled as he saw Orion who nodded grimly, he observed Kai's outfit. A pair of black streamlined pants, a grey sleeveless shirt, black hooded jacket, black boots and charcoal grey fingerless gloves.

"I can't say what to expect," He explained, "From what I overheard Leila is using an arena she was originally going to save for the 100th Hunger Games but decided to accelerate construction for this."

Kai cringed, "So, they really want me dead then, I'm guessing this was a last minute choice."

Orion nodded and Kai now knew that despite his efforts; Lucrum had, in the end, outplayed him. Kai nodded and thanked Orion before finally it was time; he stepped into the tube and was transported up into the arena.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Beginning of Chaos

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, you already asked me this and I told you, it'll be out this year. Smiles1998: Well, your wait is over; let's just say it fits in with Leila's statement of 'opposites'.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Beginning of Chaos**

Kai looked around at the arena; he wasn't the only one, it was like nothing they had seen before. The Cornucopia rested on an island in the middle of a circular lake, a ring of bare stone cut the lake in two, the platforms the tributes stood on were on this ring. Surrounding the lake however was four very different terrains; blocked off from each other by a tall wall between them. Covering the north-eastern section was a large grassland with some shrubs, single trees and a small woodland, but that the seemed the only reasonably safe place. To the south-east was a large mountain with rocky ground and only a few boulders to hide behind. Something seemed odd about it to Kai, the mountain and rocks were completely black, yet it felt somehow out of place, like he was missing something. The south-west, directly opposite the grassland was something that could be considered it's polar opposite; a desert; Kai wondered just what kind of desert conditions could be found there, what traps? The final area, in the north-west was another mountainous area, yet it was caught up in a vast blanket of snow. Kai guessed the Gamemakers would create a localized snow storm in that area if they wanted too.

'_Okay, this is the most messed up arena I've been in.' _Kai thought to himself. _'Something doesn't feel right about that mountain…but these other areas, could be anything.'_

However he had no time to ponder it as the countdown was nearing its end. It would soon be time for him to move.

He focused himself; he could see some of the other nearby tributes were still shocked. He had to use that to his advantage. So, when the countdown ended he didn't hesitate, he dove into the water immediately and began swimming for the island. Despite being the first one to recover from the shock, he wasn't the first to reach the island. But he wasn't surprised at that since the ones already there were Mana and Korin. They had grabbed packs of supplies and weapons, both armed with several short harpoons, Mana wielding two medium length ones while Korin wielded a massive harpoon, similar to the one he used in training. Suddenly Korin turned to face him and hefted the harpoon to throw. Kai froze momentarily before Korin shouted.

"Duck!"

Kai dropped to the ground and Korin threw his harpoon; Kai heard the strangled yell and looked back. Coming up behind him was the, now dead, District 5 male. Kai got back to his feet and ran to the Cornucopia.

"Grab what you need boy, Mana and I will hold anyone else off." Korin told him.

Kai nodded and immediately grabbed supply packs; he took extras too, gathering stuff for Lillian to use as well. The packs he noticed were watertight. He grabbed two hunting knives, two bandoleers of throwing knives and, spotting them, a bow and a quiver of arrows. He then spotted something unusual, a black pack with District 12 on it. He pulled it out and decided to take it with him, but he was curious as to its presence.

He turned just in time to see Mana impale the District 9 male. To keep it out of the way, her hair had been tied back in a rather tight ponytail, but some strands occasionally worked themselves free. She brushed them back and turned to Kai.

"Got everything?" She asked.

Kai nodded. "Stuff for me and Lillian."

Korin came over to them then. "Where is the girl?"

"Still on her platform, she can't risk swimming in case…" Kai couldn't finish but the two understood what he meant. In case she took a fit in the water and drowned.

Mana nodded. "Okay, I'll go get Lillian; Kai, go with grandpa; we'll meet up in the grassland area, okay."

Kai nodded and they began to move, Kai checked over his shoulder, just in time to see Julius effortlessly snap the neck of the District 10 Female before entering the Cornucopia. They hurried on, swimming first to the ring of stone, then over to the grasslands. They climbed to the top of a small hill and stopped to wait. As they waited they dried off and watched the rest of the bloodbath. Before long Mana and Lillian joined them, Lillian smiled when she saw Kai and accepted her equipment from him. While they waited Kai checked the bag he had found and gasped.

"What is it?" Lillian asked; the other two turned to face him.

He showed them the bags contents, surprising them all. Somehow, the bag contained everything Kai would need to make his bombs; in a much more refined and deadly form too.

While they were pondering this they heard footsteps and turned quickly.

"Relax, I'm here to honour our alliance." Ash stated as he stepped cautiously towards them.

Kai noted he too had been to the cornucopia, he had supply packs and had armed himself with a pair of axes.

He nodded to them as they relaxed. "Ebony is coming too, she'll be here soon."

They all nodded and waited. Sure enough Ebony arrived just as they saw the bloodbath ending. They stood and watched for a moment longer as they spotted that Julius had disappeared and the remaining Careers headed into the desert area. They then heard the boom of the cannon, signifying the end of the bloodbath and the counting of the dead. They listened as the cannon boomed six times; eighteen tributes left.

Ebony turned to Kai and spoke. "Your other allies decided to split up and go to different parts of the arena. They're trying to make things difficult for the Careers by giving them too many choices."

Kai nodded; hopeful that the plan would work; he knew after all that when given too many choices the Careers tended to become argumentative and even attack each other.

"Alright then, let's go; we can't stay in one spot. We'll need to keep moving; formulate a plan while we walk." He said at last.

The others agreed and together they began walking further through the grasslands area.

They were surprised however to see, not long after they started walking, a sponsor floating down towards them. They shared a look and Kai picked it up.

"Maybe we forgot something?" He quipped, drawing nervous laughter from the others.

He opened it and checked the contents, they were confusing, a pack of strange looking tablets and a simple note; in Aviva's precise handwriting, which read simply 'Focal Points'.

"Focal points, what does that mean?" Mana asked suddenly; causing Kai to realize she was standing right behind him, looking over his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head. "No idea, but I'm gonna figure it out."

So, pocketing the items the group continued on, wary for any attack, attempting to work out the meaning of Aviva's message.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Once again, for the chapters set during the Games, I will provide a list of the tributes marking their deaths with an * and a number for the death order. Again, number in brackets is just their age; will also show which Hunger Games each tribute won previously:

**District 1**

Poppy McCoy (38) [53rd Hunger Games]

Dahlia (29) [63rd Hunger Games]

**District 2**

Julius (42) [45th Hunger Games]

Valentina (39) [54th Hunger Games]

**District 3**

Spark (54) [35th Hunger Games]

Shine (60) [30th Hunger Games]

**District 4**

Korin Tsunami (76) [14th Hunger Games]

Mana Tsunami (18) [74th Hunger Games]

**District 5**

District 5 Male (35) [55th Hunger Games] * 1

District 5 Female (30) [60th Hunger Games] * 6

**District 6**

Sorrel Clapton (31) [57th Hunger Games]

Violet Tinker (27) [65th Hunger Games]

**District 7**

Ash Hewlett (18) [73rd Hunger Games]

Ebony (21) [70th Hunger Games]

**District 8**

District 8 Male (63) [29th Hunger Games] * 4

District 8 Female (59) [31st Hunger Games] * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (39) [52nd Hunger Games] * 2

District 9 Female (37) [54th Hunger Games

**District 10**

District 10 Male (48) [47th Hunger Games]

District 10 Female (46) [46th Hunger Games] * 3

**District 11**

Garin (51) [41st Hunger Games]

Cassidy (50) [42nd Hunger Games]

**District 12**

Kai Raithebone (20) [71st Hunger Games]

Lillian Whelan (15) [72nd Hunger Games]


	10. Tense Encounter

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah, it's actually something very important :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Tense Encounter**

The group spent their day moving through the grasslands, occasionally changing course and utilizing what cover they could. Despite their seeming to be no other tributes in the area, they couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. It was a sense of foreboding, an almost oppressive pressure on their minds. Lillian, with her fragile mental state, felt it first. She likely would've been overcome by the feelings of oppression if Kai hadn't been there. They stopped for lunch, using a dense collection of shrubs for cover. While they ate they spoke to each other, keeping their voices low.

"I don't like this." Ash muttered. "We've not seen anybody at all, yet I still feel like someone else is here. Watching our every move."

Kai nodded. "I know what you mean; obviously the Gamemakers and the Capitol is watching us but…This feels like more than that; you don't think the Careers…?"

Ebony shook her head. "No, we saw them going to the desert; the length of time between that happening and us feeling like this, it's too short. They might be here by now, but they can't be what's causing this feeling."

The group sat in silence for a moment until they heard Mana speak up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

They all turned and saw Lillian had stopped eating and was grasping her head with her hands. Kai immediately moved closer, surprising the others.

They watched as Kai gently put his finger under Lillian's chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Lillian, it's okay, look at me, you're gonna be fine, deep breathes."

She nodded and did so, slowly calming down.

Kai nodded and then said. "Stay focused, we can't let this get to us, we'll make it through this."

Again she nodded; Kai turned to the others and nodded to them. They knew all too well what he meant, they couldn't stay here any longer. They quickly packed everything away and began to continue their journey. As they walked, Ash came up close to Mana.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

Mana smiled sadly as she looked to the head of the group where Kai and Lillian were walking. "You saw Lillian's Games didn't you, watched them?"

Ash nodded and Mana shrugged. "There's your answer then, she never recovered from that. She still breaks down from time to time."

"Wouldn't that make her a liability to us?" Ash then asked, narrowing his eyes.

Mana shook her head. "Maybe, but if you wanna complain about it, take it up with Kai. Just don't blame me when he threatens you, or decides to forgo threats and just kill you."

Ash didn't say anything to that; instead he bit his lip and looked back over towards where Kai and Lillian were walking.

"Why is he so protective of her?" He asked at last.

Again Mana shrugged. "I don't know; I have suspicious but I can't say for definite."

Sighing Ash dropped the subject and they continued walking.

They had been walking in silence after that; having reached and entered the woodland area. They didn't even realize until Korin, at the rear of the group, pointed out.

"We're missing someone, Ebony."

They looked around, wildly, sure enough Ebony was gone.

"What, but how could she…she was right here?" Ash gasped.

Kai shook his head. "She must have got separated; maybe she felt overwhelmed. Don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling that strange sense of oppression even stronger now."

They nodded, even Lillian who was clearly struggling to hold herself together.

"This is bad." Mana muttered.

Just then they heard a scream and the cannon boomed again. They rushed over, following the sound of the scream. Finally, they arrived at a small clearing; they looked around, warily until Ash cried out.

"Ebony!"

They followed him and found her, dead; her body was badly cut and damaged.

Ash shook his head. "What the hell, what could've done this, a mutt, a trap?"

Kai however glared and looked around, notching an arrow in his bow.

"Neither." He replied. "I know the cause of this."

He then turned sharply and fired his bow at a particular tree; the arrow lodged in the trunk and Kai then growled.

"Come out now, Julius."

There were gasps from the others as, sure enough, the intimidating figure of Julius emerged from behind the tree. He was armed with a keen edged two handed broadsword, yet he could wield it in one hand. They now knew the source of the oppressive feeling they had, it had been Julius employing his usual tactics.

Julius looked at them blandly; no emotion or expression. However when his gaze finally turned to Kai, he raised an eyebrow and a small, barely noticeable smile appeared.

"Impressive boy, you managed to figure out my hiding place." He stated calmly. "You knew exactly which tree I was behind, how?"

Kai merely shook his head. "You left tracks, not easy ones, but tracks none the less. I'm an expert when it comes to tracking."

Julius nodded in response. "Ah, of course, now it makes sense."

He was quiet for a while as he glanced at Ebony's corpse, he then shrugged.

"I have more than enough to last me here. You may take her supplies and whatever you wish for yourselves." He stated before adding. "Just leave here now, be out of this section of the arena by tomorrow. This is my domain now."

Kai was wary. "What, you're just letting us go?"

Julius nodded. "Yes; I'm impressed that you were able to find me, out of respect for your abilities, I will let you go…this once, but come here again and if I catch you, there will be no escape."

With that he turned and slipped back amongst the trees. The others all shuddered, realizing their narrow escape and how Ebony had no chance.

They took Ebony's equipment with them, retrieved Kai's arrow and left the woods, quickly crossing over the grasslands as the sky darkened. No more deaths occurred and they were not attacked. They didn't feel that oppression again either, Julius was indeed letting them go. Finally they stopped for the night by the wall separating the grasslands and the mountain area, Kai still felt unease around it. That night the dead tributes were shown in the sky. The three from the Bloodbath they had already witnessed along with the District 8 male and female and then the District 5 female, finally Ebony was shown and the anthem ended. They shared a look, all knowing they would have to be extra careful tomorrow and work out their plan before it was too late. The only question was, what could they do, and, for Kai and Lillian, just what did Aviva have in mind, with the strange objects she had given them and her strange message.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The list:

**District 1**

Poppy McCoy (38) [53rd Hunger Games]

Dahlia (29) [63rd Hunger Games]

**District 2**

Julius (42) [45th Hunger Games]

Valentina (39) [54th Hunger Games]

**District 3**

Spark (54) [35th Hunger Games]

Shine (60) [30th Hunger Games]

**District 4**

Korin Tsunami (76) [14th Hunger Games]

Mana Tsunami (18) [74th Hunger Games]

**District 5**

District 5 Male (35) [55th Hunger Games] * 1

District 5 Female (30) [60th Hunger Games] * 6

**District 6**

Sorrel Clapton (31) [57th Hunger Games]

Violet Tinker (27) [65th Hunger Games]

**District 7**

Ash Hewlett (18) [73rd Hunger Games]

Ebony (21) [70th Hunger Games] * 7

**District 8**

District 8 Male (63) [29th Hunger Games] * 4

District 8 Female (59) [31st Hunger Games] * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (39) [52nd Hunger Games] * 2

District 9 Female (37) [54th Hunger Games

**District 10**

District 10 Male (48) [47th Hunger Games]

District 10 Female (46) [46th Hunger Games] * 3

**District 11**

Garin (51) [41st Hunger Games]

Cassidy (50) [42nd Hunger Games]

**District 12**

Kai Raithebone (20) [71st Hunger Games]

Lillian Whelan (15) [72nd Hunger Games]


	11. Discovery

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games story.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens, oh and BTW, Julius is only merciful by chance or mistake.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, it's fine, no worries. Yeah well, it was a once off, as I mentioned to my other reviewer, he is only merciful by chance of mistake.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Discovery**

Kai was awoken the following morning by water being dumped over him. He jolted awake and saw Mana was the culprit.

"What the hell?" He growled.

Mana smirked. "Morning, you planning to sleep the Games away."

Kai looked around and saw, to his surprise, that everybody else was already awake.

He shook his head and stood up. "Honestly Mana, you didn't need the water to wake me."

"No, but it's more fun that way." She replied.

"Typical." Kai muttered as he removed the sleeveless shirt and began wringing it out.

He didn't notice that when he did so Lillian turned beet red and looked away. Mana did however and smirked as she spoke up again.

"Nice work Kai, that's sure to attract a lot of sponsors."

Kai shot Mana a withering look. "Can we please focus?"

He pulled his, mostly dry, shirt back on and then the jacket and gathered his equipment. He joined up with the others and observed them, everybody was ready, they knew they had to press on.

"We can't stay here much longer; Julius will come hunting us if we don't leave now." Kai stated.

Ash glared. "Anyone else and I'd welcome them to try, especially after what happened to Ebony but…Don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who gets themselves into a fight they can't win."

Kai nodded and together they began moving to the wall that separated the grasslands from the strange mountain.

They began climbing the wall, it was a good few inches higher than the top of Korin's head, and he was the tallest of the group. Therefore Korin climbed up first and waited at the top. He then began helping the others up and they dropped down to the other side. At Kai's insistence he was the last to climb the wall. He stayed behind to give Lillian, the shortest member of the group, a boost. He then climbed up himself, helped by Korin and finally they both dropped down. Just then, they heard shouting and struggling ahead.

"That must be Ash, he went to scout ahead!" Korin exclaimed.

Immediately they hurried forwards and found him struggling with the District 9 female. She had camouflaged herself to blend in with the black rocks that formed the entire area. Before they could intervene however, Ash broke free of the woman, getting a bit of distance. He then ducked under a wild swing from her sword and struck out with one of his axes and then the other. The cannon boomed and Ash pulled his axes from the corpse, stepping back. He saw the others and shook her head.

"She was waiting for any victim it seems." He remarked blandly. "Guess I was the unlucky one, we better keep our eyes open, there could be more of them."

Kai nodded in agreement and they regrouped, deciding not to split up again unless they really had to. They began their journey over the blackened rocks. Kai took the lead, Korin brought up the rear and the others walked between them, weapons at the ready.

Lillian almost immediately felt uncomfortable; she was walking next to Mana. She tried hard to control her jealousy of the District 4 girl.

'_I'm nothing but a burden to Kai, what with my mental state and all. But, with her, he's so…free, open.' _She thought forlornly. _'She's much more beautiful too; who would even look at me twice after seeing her.'_

As they walked Mana looked around and moved slightly closer to Lillian.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked suddenly, but quietly, so only Lillian could hear her.

Lillian jumped and looked at her. "I…what?"

Mana smiled at her, kindly. "I said, you really like him don't you, you like Kai?"

"I…I…" Lillian stammered, feeling herself blushing.

That blush told Mana all she needed to know and she smiled wider.

"You should tell him sometime you know." She stated. "You never know what might happen."

Lillian shook her head. "I…I can't, he's, why would he even? I thought you…?"

Mana shook her head, almost laughing. "No, it's not like that; that's just the way I act, it's a persona for the Games. Kai and I are friends, nothing more."

Lillian bit her lip, uncertain, she wanted to believe it. Mana certainly seemed to believe it; but with a body like hers, Lillian wasn't so certain if Kai believed it. She was still pondering the issue when they stopped for something to eat.

As they sat Kai checked the contents of his bomb bag again. He noted that the components given would allow him to make bombs that only actually responded to a detonator and also be connected to each other by a radio device; giving him complete control over how they worked. He could see the usual components that he used as ingredients to determine which time of bomb he would create. However he then discovered something, something which greatly disturbed him.

'_This is, it can't be, what would it be doing here?' _He wondered, amazed at what he saw. _'It is, this is Capitol issue gunpowder; the strongest there is, the blast from this would be…'_

He was still mulling over what he had found when Lillian called out.

"Kai, over there, another sponsor."

Kai looked up, sure enough, another sponsor was floating towards them.

Mana smirked. "Guess your fans liked your show the morning."

Kai shook his head and collected it. He then opened it; there was no note this time; but a collection of five strange devices.

"What are those?" Ash asked; incredulous.

It took a moment but suddenly Kai realized he knew what they were.

"EMP devices." He whispered so they could hear, but those listening in at the control room could not.

Suddenly everything made sense to Kai. He checked everything again; both in his bomb bag, and from the sponsors.

'_These tablets, the Capitol issue gunpowder; the detonator bombs, the radio connectors, EMP devices and, this note.' _Kai listed off the items. _'So that's the plan, that's what she meant by focal points.'_

He knew then what needed to be done.

Once they finished eating, they gathered everything up and got ready to press on. Before they did so, Kai, still concerned about the terrain they were in, picked up a broken section of rock. It was black all the way through.

'_I've seen this sort of thing before, but where, what kind of rock is this and why does it give me a bad feeling?'_

He was broken from his thoughts by the others. He joined them and they began walking.

"Okay, listen, I've mostly figured out what we need to do. I'll explain in detail when it's time, but for now…" He paused and looked around. "We need to find Spark and Shine, District 3. They hold the key to this."

The others were surprised by this but agreed to go along. If it helped in whatever plan was being made, then they would go along in hopes that it would finally work and they could free themselves from the Capitol at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The List:

**District 1**

Poppy McCoy (38) [53rd Hunger Games]

Dahlia (29) [63rd Hunger Games]

**District 2**

Julius (42) [45th Hunger Games]

Valentina (39) [54th Hunger Games]

**District 3**

Spark (54) [35th Hunger Games]

Shine (60) [30th Hunger Games]

**District 4**

Korin Tsunami (76) [14th Hunger Games]

Mana Tsunami (18) [74th Hunger Games]

**District 5**

District 5 Male (35) [55th Hunger Games] * 1

District 5 Female (30) [60th Hunger Games] * 6

**District 6**

Sorrel Clapton (31) [57th Hunger Games]

Violet Tinker (27) [65th Hunger Games]

**District 7**

Ash Hewlett (18) [73rd Hunger Games]

Ebony (21) [70th Hunger Games] * 7

**District 8**

District 8 Male (63) [29th Hunger Games] * 4

District 8 Female (59) [31st Hunger Games] * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (39) [52nd Hunger Games] * 2

District 9 Female (37) [54th Hunger Games * 8

**District 10**

District 10 Male (48) [47th Hunger Games]

District 10 Female (46) [46th Hunger Games] * 3

**District 11**

Garin (51) [41st Hunger Games]

Cassidy (50) [42nd Hunger Games]

**District 12**

Kai Raithebone (20) [71st Hunger Games]

Lillian Whelan (15) [72nd Hunger Games]


	12. Ambush

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Ambush**

The group hurried through the rocky area near the mountain. They kept their eyes open for any sign of the District 3 tributes. Apart from the death of the District 9 girl, there had been no further kills so far that day.

Ash then spoke up. "Are we sure they're here, I mean, they could be in any of the other areas?"

Lillian shook her head. "I saw them come here after they escaped the Bloodbath. They may have moved elsewhere, but until we can verify that, we have to look around here."

"Okay, fair enough, but this place gives me the creeps." Ash replied.

Kai nodded. "You too huh, something's not right about it."

The others all shared worried glances but did not say anything. As they walked the sense of unease grew. It was different than what they felt with Julius; but still, they all knew there was something here that wasn't right. They then froze as, suddenly, without any warning, a low rumbled sound reached their ears and they felt the shaking in the ground.

"Earthquake?" Lillian gasped, recalling her Games.

Mana shook her head. "No, something else; that tremor was just the start of something building."

"Hmmm, we better hurry and find these people; something about this area is very…wrong." Korin added with a frown.

The others agreed and they began to move quicker.

They soon reached the foot of the mountain when they heard the ominous rumbling again. When it stopped however they heard people talking.

"Well, how is he?" A woman's voice was asking.

Another woman's voice, younger, replied. "Still touch and go at the moment. By itself the wound isn't much but…his age."

They cautiously approached and found themselves face to face with Spark and Shine, with them was Violet and Sorrel from District 6. Spark was lying on a rock with an injury to his leg. Shine and Violet knelt next to him, with Violet doing what she could to patch up Spark's wounds. Sorrel stood guard and raised his sword when he saw the group.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, easy there." Kai said quickly.

Sorrel glared for a moment but then relaxed when he saw who it was. The other three looked up and saw Kai and the others too.

Sorrel let out a sigh. "Wondered when we'd see you guys…Aren't we missing people?"

Ash explained sadly. "Ebony is dead, Garin and Cassidy have gone elsewhere to distract the Careers."

Kai and his group came forwards and joined the four. Shine turned to observe them.

"What brings you here anyway, we've got problems as you can see."

Kai nodded. "I'm sorry; I wish my timing was better; that Spark wasn't so badly hurt. I need help from both of you."

They shared a look and then, surprisingly, Spark replied.

"What can we do for you?"

"Wha, Spark no, you're not…" Shine began.

Spark shook his head. "It's fine Shine; I may be injured but my mind is as sharp as ever. I can still help."

So she relented and turned back to Kai, waiting for him to explain.

Kai cleared his throat and explained.

"I have a plan that will help us; but in order for it to work I need to determine something." He paused and then asked them plainly. "Do you know what focal points are?"

The look on the District 3 tributes faces told him right away that they did. They spoke quietly, so as not to be overheard.

"Yes, we know them." Spark explained. "They are…chinks in the armour so to speak. Parts of the force field that are weaker than others. We don't know exactly what causes it but once you know what to look for, they are easy to spot."

Shine nodded before adding. "These points often contain less power than the rest of the force field and as a result; if they are overloaded by any means, they can result in the overloading and subsequent destruction of the force field."

Kai nodded slowly. "I see, just as I'd hoped. Could you show us where these focal points are, and how many there are?"

Shine sighed. "We'll need to wait for Spark to recover; there should be five, one in each area. You can see two of them from here however."

Spark nodded in agreement.

"Yes; just there for example; in the sky above the Cornucopia."

Kai turned and looked and saw that Spark was right, directly where he was pointing was a faint ripple in the force field.

Before they could say anything about the second one however; Violet let out a strangled cry and suddenly fell to the ground, a knife protruding out the back of her neck, the cannon boomed as the others all turned to look, frantically. Standing there, smirking, was the Careers. Valentina was straightening up, it had been her that threw the knife that killed Violet.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Valentina remarked gleefully. "So many victims, especially these two; major annoyances."

As she uttered the last words she glared at Kai and Lillian; the only people to have scored 12. Poppy smirked and shook his head.

"What fluke did you use this time, Coal Brats? How else would you have scored so high?" He paused and looked at the assembled group before smirking. "Ah, but look, some more fun for us, the traitors are here too."

He was referring to Korin and Mana; District 4 was meant to be a Career District after all, yet here they were, standing against the Careers.

Dahlia grinned savagely. "Oh I'm going to enjoy putting you traitors in your place. This will be fun, the question is, who should we kill first I wonder."

It did not escape Kai's notice that they seemed to be trying to choose between anyone but Mana and Lillian; Kai could only guess they wanted those two alive to suffer before being killed.

The Careers began to advance when suddenly the ominous rumbling struck again. The Careers stopped, briefly. Kai however, saw the panicked expression on Shine's face and saw her look towards the mountain.

'_Wait a minute.'_ He thought frantically before asking. "Shine, the rock here, I've seen if before, but I can't remember it's name, what kind of rock is it, do you know?"

Everyone had stopped at that, even the Careers. Shine nodded; her eyes wide.

"Y-yes; it's…Obsidian."

Kai groaned. "Obsidian; that explains it. This place definitely isn't safe, that isn't a mountain…"

Even as Kai spoke the eruption occurred.

"…It's a volcano."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The list:

**District 1**

Poppy McCoy (38) [53rd Hunger Games]

Dahlia (29) [63rd Hunger Games]

**District 2**

Julius (42) [45th Hunger Games]

Valentina (39) [54th Hunger Games]

**District 3**

Spark (54) [35th Hunger Games]

Shine (60) [30th Hunger Games]

**District 4**

Korin Tsunami (76) [14th Hunger Games]

Mana Tsunami (18) [74th Hunger Games]

**District 5**

District 5 Male (35) [55th Hunger Games] * 1

District 5 Female (30) [60th Hunger Games] * 6

**District 6**

Sorrel Clapton (31) [57th Hunger Games]

Violet Tinker (27) [65th Hunger Games] * 9

**District 7**

Ash Hewlett (18) [73rd Hunger Games]

Ebony (21) [70th Hunger Games] * 7

**District 8**

District 8 Male (63) [29th Hunger Games] * 4

District 8 Female (59) [31st Hunger Games] * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (39) [52nd Hunger Games] * 2

District 9 Female (37) [54th Hunger Games * 8

**District 10**

District 10 Male (48) [47th Hunger Games]

District 10 Female (46) [46th Hunger Games] * 3

**District 11**

Garin (51) [41st Hunger Games]

Cassidy (50) [42nd Hunger Games]

**District 12**

Kai Raithebone (20) [71st Hunger Games]

Lillian Whelan (15) [72nd Hunger Games]


	13. Desperate Times

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah, cool, that's cool, somebody has to like him :) Yeah, I was kinda hoping somebody would notice, but hey, it's happened now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Desperate Times**

All at once panic reigned. Clearly wanting to kill as many of them before making their escape, the Careers raised their weapons and attacked. Acting in desperation, Kai, Sorrel and Mana began to combat the Careers; Shine and Korin tried to get Spark to his feet in order to get him away. Following Kai's quick instructions, Lillian gathered Shine, Spark, Violet and Sorrel's supply packs. The battle continued to grow intense; Sorrel trading sword strikes with Dahlia, while Kai warded off Poppy's sword with his hunting knife and Mana and Valentina crossed blows with their weapons.

"Dammit, this isn't the time for this!" Kai yelled at Poppy.

Poppy glared. "Silence Coal Brat, we'll put you out of our misery!"

Kai cringed as he warded off another blow, checking on the lava flow which was drawing closer. It was then he heard the screams and yells and the cannon boomed twice. Sorrel had finally been cut down by Dahlia and, taking advantage of Kai's distraction, Poppy had thrown a knife that killed Spark. The Careers gave a shout of triumph before pushing the remaining fighters back and beginning to flee the lava flow.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai yelled as he drew his bow and notched an arrow.

He fired the shot and struck Poppy, killing him, just then Mana threw one of her harpoons, striking Dahlia and also killing her as the cannon boomed twice more. Valentina however continued to run and was soon out of range.

Kai spun around; the lava flow was getting closer.

"Shit; no more time!" He cried. "Everyone run!"

Knowing they had no choice they left the bodies and began to run, with the lava flow drawer closer. Surprisingly the lava actually went around the bodies, rather than over them. However it was getting closer so they had to keep running; Mana glanced towards Lillian, worried, but she was holding on. They could see Valentina several feet ahead; Kai snarled.

"Bitch, we…"

Shine shook her head. "Not now Kai, we have more important things to deal with just now, remember."

Kai growled but nodded and continued to run. They soon reached the water that separated the area from the ring of stone and the rest of the pond that led to the Cornucopia on the island.

Mana then cried out. "Get to the water; we have to cross over, the lava will cool when it hits the water, it won't be able to follow us…Even the Gamemakers can't change that."

They hurried onwards, noting Valentina seemed to have the same idea, having reached the ring of stone with the platforms and already swimming through the central sections of the pond. They finally reached the water and began swimming, Korin helping Lillian in case she suffered one of her fits.

They finally made it to the Cornucopia and turned in time to see the lava flow into the water and stop flowing; but it still remained on the ground. A hovercraft arrived and gathered the four bodies, which allowed the lava to close over the gaps. Kai looked around wildly.

"What the…Valentina came here but now she, she's gone." He remarked. "Think she's gone to one of the other areas?"

Lillian looked around and let out a relieved sigh. "Hopefully…With any luck she's gone to the grasslands."

Kai observed Lillian's grim expression and knew all too well what she meant. Julius was in the grasslands, if Valentina went there, she either didn't know that, or she did and hoped to entice him to aid her. It wouldn't work of course, Julius would simply kill her.

Korin then called out. "I'm afraid not you two, she's over here, look."

They hurried over to him and saw he was pointing towards the snowfield; they could see Valentina, hurrying through the snow, into the mountainous area of the snowfield.

Kai sighed. "Well, hopefully she'll stay there for the time being; let's join up with the others."

They nodded and soon regrouped next to the Cornucopia. They set down their supplies, keeping their weapons on them and got to work distributing everything evenly amongst themselves. While they worked Shine spoke up.

"Okay, who is left, how many?"

"Eleven." Lillian replied.

Kai nodded and then began listing them off. "The six of us, Julius, Valentina, Garin, Cassidy and the man from District 10."

Finally they worked out an even distribution of supplies and gathered their newly stocked packs, Kai made sure he had the EMP devices and tablets and then turned to Shine.

Kai carefully looked at the others, he shuddered to think how they would react if they lost any more people. Ash and Shine were both putting up a brave front, but they were clearly haunted by Ebony and Spark's deaths respectively. Kai's main concern was for Lillian, if he died, he knew she would not survive it. It would push her permanently over the edge, to the point where death would be a kindness. Finally Kai cleared his throat.

"So, what's our next move, where exactly are these focal points, how do we get to them?" He asked. "You've pointed out the one here, but you said there was another, where is it?"

Shine sighed and then pointed, back towards the volcano terrain. "Over there, you can see it plainly; luckily the magma has hardened so we have a chance of getting to it."

Kai turned and saw she was right. He could see the focal point himself, close to the ground, near the edge of the terrain. The magma was also now hardened, putting a fresh layer of obsidian over the terrain. Kai nodded; knowing all too well that, despite the dangers, he knew his plan would have to take proper shape soon. But he still lacked the full information of what he needed.

He looked around and pondered what had been revealed so far. He knew now of two of the focal points, he needed the other three, he just needed those last three locations, then he could get to work.

"What of these last three points?"

Shine nodded. "I can show you one more form here, but the others aren't visible."

With that she directed their attention to the snowfield area; again now that attention had been drawn to it, they could easily see the focal point, the ripple in the force field. However following that revelation, Shine sighed.

"I'm afraid we'll need to go into the grasslands and desert to find their focal points." She stated.

They all tensed, knowing all too well that they would now have to risk provoking Julius. However they had no choice, for this to work they would have to do it. So they prepared themselves and headed over to the grasslands.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The List:

**District 1**

Poppy McCoy (38) [53rd Hunger Games] * 12

Dahlia (29) [63rd Hunger Games] * 13

**District 2**

Julius (42) [45th Hunger Games]

Valentina (39) [54th Hunger Games]

**District 3**

Spark (54) [35th Hunger Games] * 11

Shine (60) [30th Hunger Games]

**District 4**

Korin Tsunami (76) [14th Hunger Games]

Mana Tsunami (18) [74th Hunger Games]

**District 5**

District 5 Male (35) [55th Hunger Games] * 1

District 5 Female (30) [60th Hunger Games] * 6

**District 6**

Sorrel Clapton (31) [57th Hunger Games] * 10

Violet Tinker (27) [65th Hunger Games] * 9

**District 7**

Ash Hewlett (18) [73rd Hunger Games]

Ebony (21) [70th Hunger Games] * 7

**District 8**

District 8 Male (63) [29th Hunger Games] * 4

District 8 Female (59) [31st Hunger Games] * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (39) [52nd Hunger Games] * 2

District 9 Female (37) [54th Hunger Games * 8

**District 10**

District 10 Male (48) [47th Hunger Games]

District 10 Female (46) [46th Hunger Games] * 3

**District 11**

Garin (51) [41st Hunger Games]

Cassidy (50) [42nd Hunger Games]

**District 12**

Kai Raithebone (20) [71st Hunger Games]

Lillian Whelan (15) [72nd Hunger Games]


	14. Fall of the Legend

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Fall of the Legend**

They emerged from the water and climbed onto the grassland area. They looked around carefully; there was no sign of Julius.

"Hmmm, think he's watching us?" Kai asked.

Lillian replied. "I don't think so, I…I don't feel that, that sense of oppression."

The others took that as a sign of relief, Julius hadn't found them yet.

Shin nodded. "Okay, let's find this focal point and get out of here, before he does find us."

They agreed and began their searching. They walked carefully, weapons ready and their awareness sharp as possible. As they searched they could hear footsteps and stopped constantly; yet they felt no sense of oppression in their minds, so it wasn't Julius. But that raised the question of who it was. Still they pressed on, all too aware they were getting closer to the woods that Julius was known to be hidden in. Finally they reached the edge of the woods, right on the brink of Julius' territory.

"There, look!" Shine called out.

They all gathered and followed her indication and saw the focal point. They now just needed the one in the desert and Kai could put his plan into action. Just then they heard the footsteps again. They froze but then saw the source of the footsteps; it was the man from District 10. He staggered and was clearly in the grips of Julius' mind games. When he finally stopped and sank to his knees, Julius emerged and thrust his sword through the man's body, killing him and as the cannon boomed, they turned and began to flee.

They didn't stop to see what happened afterwards, knowing Julius would spot them and come after them if they stayed. They had found what they had come for anyway; they would have to deal with the main obstacle there later when it came to carrying out Kai's plan. They didn't stop until they were back at the Cornucopia where they stopped to catch their breath. When they finally recovered and straightened up they stopped to eat a quick meal.

"We better eat quickly and get moving." Ash stated. "We're losing light; this day is nearly done."

The others agreed with him and finished their meal. Once prepared again they stood up and began to walk towards the water, ready to the head for the desert area.

"Listen; we're really stepping into the unknown here." Kai remarked. "Everybody stay ready, anything could be in here, Mutts, Valentina could've come here by now. Maybe we'll get lucky and find Garin and Cassidy."

The others nodded and Korin then replied. "Let's go, the sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can act on your plan."

So they continued onwards towards the desert. They swam over the gap and entered the desert, almost immediately being hit by the heat.

"Ration your water everyone, we don't want to run out any time here." Mana warned them.

They pressed on, searching through the desert for the focal point, relying on Shine to find it.

As they walked Mana found herself walking next to Kai, their formation meant she could talk to him without the others overhearing, so long as she kept her voice down. She decided now was the only time she would be able to mention it.

"Hey, Kai, I know this might not be the best time, but I want to ask you something." She said quickly; He turned to look at her as she continued. "I was wondering, just how close are you and Lillian?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, confused. Finally he sighed. "I'd do anything to keep her safe; she deserves it after all. After all…"

Mana shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant; you know don't you…she has, feelings for you."

Kai almost froze at that and quickly looked back to where Lillian stood; luckily she hadn't overheard.

He sighed. "I…I guessed she did, but, I don't if I can, put in her danger like that."

"Danger is pretty much moot point right now Kai." Mana stated. "Listen, what I was asking is; do you feel the same?"

Kai bowed his head and replied, his voice scarcely above a whisper. "Yes."

Mana nodded. "I think you should tell her."

Kai sighed and shook his head; but offered no further answer.

They walked in silence for a bit longer; finally however, Shine stopped them and looked around.

"There; right there." She said, pointing out the focal point.

Kai was grateful when he observed the area and saw it was located right on top of a distinctive rock needle, completely unlike the rocks around it. Suddenly however, something happened which immediately caught their attention. Korin spotted it first, noting the way the sands shifted.

"Everyone; get back, we've got company!" He yelled, just in time.

They all stepped back, just as large overgrown sand worm Mutts rose out of the sand; razor sharp teeth at the ready to bite anyone in their way.

"Oh, great, just what we need." Ash remarked. "What are our chances of running?"

Mana shook her head. "No good, these things are doubtlessly relentless and will chase us. They could come up from anywhere too."

They had no choice but to fight; no easy task due to girth and length of the Mutts. Suddenly, one of them lunged and Mana screamed as Korin was caught up in the jaws of one of the beasts. Kai reacted at once, firing with his bow, trying to kill the Mutt. Suddenly however the Mutts retreated, leaving Korin behind. They hurried over to him, as he turned over and pulled himself up against a rock. He was in a bad way and it was clear extensive damage had been done.

The others all stopped, horrified by the sight of Korin's injuries, Mana however, ran right up to him, kneeling by his side.

"Grandpa!" She cried; trying to help him sit.

Korin shook his head, coughing. "Don't, that…thing, mauled me. I don't think these wounds are the worst of it."

That told them right away he had internal injuries too.

"There must be something we can do!"  
Korin again shook his head. "No Mana, it's over for me, looks like the Shark has reached his end…I just have one request; grant me, the mercy of a, quick death…please."

Kai; who had approached slowly, nodded. "Do you want me to…?"

Mana shook her head. "No, if, if it has to be done…I'll do it."

Kai stared at her in surprise for a moment before nodding and handing her his knife. He turned to the others.

"Let's go back to the Cornucopia…It's best we don't stay to witness this."

The others reluctantly agreed and left. Mana choked back tears and held the knife tightly. Korin caught her eyes and nodded once.

Mana let out a shaky breath and gently kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Grandpa, thank you, for everything."

She then straightened up again, ready to carry out the act.

The others reached the Cornucopia as the cannon boomed again as the second day ended and the anthem played. It showed the deaths in order, the District 9 woman, Violet, Sorrel, Spark, Poppy, Dahlia, the District 10 man and finally, Korin. The others could only wait now for Mana to hopefully return.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Mounting Tensions

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 15 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah, well, he was a constant annoyance, and you've got a point there. Yeah it's sad, as you've no doubt guessed it's going to affect Mana the most.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Mounting Tensions**

They group waited silently, spending a sleepless night. However it wasn't until dawn on the third day that Mana finally returned to them. She was quiet, despondent, clutching the large harpoon that Korin used. She came up onto the island where the others waited by the Cornucopia, but she didn't join them; instead she sat at the edge where the water lapped up softly in small waves. She didn't notice them however, even as they lapped against her body. She slowly, slightly, rocked back and forth, cradling her grandfather's harpoon. The tears fell silently but her shaking shoulders gave away the fact she was crying.

'_After everything that happened, he just…he dies, just like that.'_ She thought despondently. _'Now I'm alone; he's gone and I'm all alone now.'_

This was sadly true; both her parents were dead and she had no other family except her grandfather. But now he was dead too; leaving her alone.

"Mana." Even without looking up she knew it was Kai.

He stood just behind her; concern being the chief emotion he showed.

She didn't reply; choosing to remain where she was, he sighed. "I am sorry, truly…You're not alone however, you have us, don't forget."

Mana inhaled shakily but shook her head. Kai nodded and turned and walked back to where the others waited.

They all looked up at him, concerned; Kai shook his head.

"Just leave her." He said softly.

Ash shook his head. "We just leave her there; she's fair game if Valentina or Julius comes hunting."

Kai however reassured them. "We'll keep an eye on her, keep her safe; but we best give her some space for now. I'll take some food to her when we eat, but apart from that, just, like I said, give her space."

Ash nodded reluctantly.

"So, what now?" Lillian asked.

Shine replied. "We stay here; make preparations and plan our next move; hope Garin and Cassidy join us and we'll need to figure out something to deal with Valentina and Julius."

Kai nodded and sat down with the rest of the group; Ash opted to be the first to keep an eye on Mana. They waited quietly as the sun rose and quickly made breakfast, Kai taking Mana's over to her and leaving it next to her. He returned and joined the others and, with Shine taking over for Ash, he observed the others carefully.

"We have to be ready; we have everything we need now, I've worked out the plan that Aviva had in mind, I know what we have to do." He paused and then added. "This will be dangerous and we must all be very careful. We'll also have to be ready to react instantly once the plan is in motion, otherwise it'll fall apart."

They all nodded; knowing that Kai would provide them with details once they were all ready, that included Mana, they could only hope she would recover enough to re-join them soon.

The day wore on; they ate lunch, Kai noted that Mana was at least eating as he took the empty breakfast plate from her and later retrieved the empty lunch one. He took that as a good sign and, as the others took turns keeping watch, he opened up his bomb bag and began to get to work. He focused diligently on the task.

'_Gotta stay focused, these bombs have to be right.'_ He told himself firmly. _'One mistake, one wrong move, and they won't work as intended, the plan will fall apart.'_

The more he thought about the plan, the more he noticed that they had to carry things out perfectly; any failure would ruin or rapidly change everything else.

He shook his head. _'So many risks, will it really pay off, I hope so, for all our sakes, especially Lillian.'_

As he thought that part he glanced over at where she stood, keeping an eye on Mana. He bit his lip, recalling what Mana had told him about Lillian, he recalled the way Mana had playfully flirted with him, and realized now that those incidents must have made her jealous; even more so when he responded in kind. He felt ashamed at that; however he knew now, sadly, wasn't the time. So he resumed working on the bombs. Finally he finished and examined the five bombs he had crafted; each of them made to go off together when the detonator was pressed, each containing Capitol gunpowder and each containing one of the EMP devices, things were all set now.

Just then a loud scream caught their attention, the cannon boomed and they realized, to their horror that a battle was going on. They looked around frantically and soon found where the battle was taking place, in the snow field. They could see that Cassidy was already dead and Garin was trying to get away from Valentina.

"Ha, give it up old man!" She cried. "You'll never get away from me, time to die!"  
Garin made it as far as the edge of the water before Valentina thrust her sword through him. She pushed Garin off the blade and looked up to see the group, which had moved onto the ring of stone by now.

She smirked when she saw them. "Oh I'm sorry, were you hoping he'd join you."

She laughed and turned away before suddenly gasping, staggering and dropping to the ground, dead with a knife protruding out the back of her neck. The others stared in amazement at first Valentina, and then at Lillian who had thrown the knife.

Lillian straightened up and shook her head. "Bitch, got what she deserved."

Ash let out a low whistle as he spoke up. "I forgot how skilled you were at that."

Lillian did not reply however. Kai knew she hated killing, but Valentina had pushed her too much. They quickly returned to the Cornucopia as the cannon sounded twice more and the bodies retrieved. They stopped to recover; still keeping an eye on Mana, and waited for Kai to finally reveal his plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As I forgot for the last chapter, here's the list:

**District 1**

Poppy McCoy (38) [53rd Hunger Games] * 12

Dahlia (29) [63rd Hunger Games] * 13

**District 2**

Julius (42) [45th Hunger Games]

Valentina (39) [54th Hunger Games] * 18

**District 3**

Spark (54) [35th Hunger Games] * 11

Shine (60) [30th Hunger Games]

**District 4**

Korin Tsunami (76) [14th Hunger Games] * 15

Mana Tsunami (18) [74th Hunger Games]

**District 5**

District 5 Male (35) [55th Hunger Games] * 1

District 5 Female (30) [60th Hunger Games] * 6

**District 6**

Sorrel Clapton (31) [57th Hunger Games] * 10

Violet Tinker (27) [65th Hunger Games] * 9

**District 7**

Ash Hewlett (18) [73rd Hunger Games]

Ebony (21) [70th Hunger Games] * 7

**District 8**

District 8 Male (63) [29th Hunger Games] * 4

District 8 Female (59) [31st Hunger Games] * 5

**District 9**

District 9 Male (39) [52nd Hunger Games] * 2

District 9 Female (37) [54th Hunger Games * 8

**District 10**

District 10 Male (48) [47th Hunger Games] * 14

District 10 Female (46) [46th Hunger Games] * 3

**District 11**

Garin (51) [41st Hunger Games] * 17

Cassidy (50) [42nd Hunger Games] * 16

**District 12**

Kai Raithebone (20) [71st Hunger Games]

Lillian Whelan (15) [72nd Hunger Games]


	16. A Change in Plans

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 16 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, and yeah, I heard about it :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**A Change in Plans**

Kai knew there would be no more time to delay; he cleared his throat and began to speak to the others.

"Okay, listen, we can't delay any further. It's time we worked out our plan."

Just then, they heard Mana's voice. "I agree; let's get started."

They looked up to see her standing right next to them, wielding her grandfather's weapon as her own now. It was then however she seemed to make up her mind.

"However; there's something I must do; I don't care what they think, enough is enough." She stated. "From now on, I make my own choices, not my mentor…or my stylist."

With that, going completely against her stylists wishes and indeed what was expected of her, she suddenly took Kai's knife and severed her ponytail, therefore reducing her normally long copper hair to being no more than chin length. She then handed Kai his knife back and, with uncharacteristic seriousness, spoke.

"So, what's the plan Kai?"

Kai briefly wondered just how the Capitol and those watching would take her sudden choice; it may have seemed frivolous or not much. But given that Mana's hair was one of the key points of her beauty, which her stylist tried to use to the full. As such, by cutting her hair, she had openly committed an open act of defiance.

Kai nodded and then cleared his throat again.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I've fixed these bombs with the EMP devices; the gunpowder will ensure that, once the bombs are placed, they'll affect the whole area they're placed in. We're going to plant these bombs at each of the focal points and then, once all set, when it is time, I will activate the detonator and set the bombs off, we'll need to brace ourselves, the effects will be…extreme."

The others looked at each other in surprise before Ash then asked. "What exactly is going to happen?"

Shine however answered for him. "We're setting off EMPs on the focal points. This will…utterly overload the force field. By doing that the force field will be deactivated and from there…anything can happen."

"Exactly. We need to be swift thought so…we have to split up." Kai remarked. "One of us stays here and guards the main bomb…The other four take one bomb each, and go to the other four areas, plant them at the focal points and get back here. Take these too."

He then handed them flare guns.

"Now once you plant the bomb, fire the flare before coming back, that way we'll know we're ready and we can act at once."

The others nodded in agreement. Now they understood the plan; all that remained for them to do now was choose who would take which bomb where. It did not take them long however to agree that Lillian should remain at the Cornucopia with the main bomb while the others carried the other bombs out. It was mostly for Lillian's own safety too, once again, the concern that she would suffer a fit at the wrong moment. Lillian understood this and offered no argument.

Kai looked around at the group again and then explained.

"Okay, now for the tricky part, who is going to go where? Arguably the most dangerous areas are going to be the volcano, in case of another eruption, and the grasslands, Julius."

The others nodded and then, suddenly, Mana spoke up.

"I'll take the grasslands."

Kai looked at her seriously. "Mana…"

She shook her head. "What, you think I'm gonna go there and try to take down Julius; I won't, just because I've nothing left doesn't mean I'm going death seeking. I'll finish this task, I promise. I'm the best suited for this, without anything to lose, Julius' mind tricks won't work on me."

Kai sighed and finally conceded.

"Alright; just be careful, very careful." He paused and then made up his mind. "Guess I'll take the volcano, what about you two?"

Ash and Shine conferred briefly and then Ash spoke. "I'll take the desert.

This left Shine with the snow field. So, once ready, Kai handed them each one of the bombs. Kai then pulled out the tablets and was about to explain when suddenly they heard Rohan's voice, sounding strained and panicked.

"Attention everyone; I have just received word…President Sol Lucrum and his son Romero Lucrum, have been found dead."

Everyone froze, it was all too clear now that everything had changed.

Shine was the first to break the silence.

"That's rather convenient, for Ramirez at least, isn't it?"

Kai shook his head. "Not convenient for us, we all know what Ramirez is like. We have no choice now; we have to accelerate the plan. We were supposed to wait until midday tomorrow, but now we'll have to act at once."

He handed them one of the tablets each and then explained.

"We need to take these right now; they'll disrupt the trackers and give us a chance." He paused and then added. "Let's hurry, before it's too late."

Just then they heard Ramirez's voice.

"Attention tributes, as President of Panem it has come to my attention that there is an illegal alliance in the arena." He stated darkly. "This alliance is now rescinded, all tributes are expected to act as expected and by noon tomorrow, you will be expected to have abandoned the alliance and be prepared to fight each other to the death."

The announcement ended and the group looked at each other carefully, finally however, they made up their mind and took the tablets, ready to continue their plan. Meanwhile, in the control room, Ramirez smirked as he observed the map of the arena which showed the tributes current locations. Leila stood next to him; silent as she observed everything that was going on.

Ramirez then spoke up. "Good, that should take care of things; after all, if they refuse, we'll just kill them all."

However at that moment, much to the surprise of everyone, the locations of all the tributes except for Julius suddenly disappeared and suddenly began appearing in multiple places at once.

Ramirez glared at this and turned to Leila.

"What is going on?"

Leila shook her head. "It's nothing serious, likely a technical glitch. I'll go and deal with it. You can keep watching Mr. President, I'd recommend it; this should be a show we'll never forget."

Ramirez nodded in acceptance and turned his attention back to the various screens and such before him. Leila then left the room, walking without any rush, down the corridor. Back in the arena Kai nodded to the others as the anthem played and Cassidy, Garin and Valentina's faces were shown. The third day was over, the fourth was just beginning. It was time for them to act; Lillian took the main bomb and secured her position in next to the Cornucopia. The others each took one of the bombs and began heading for their designated area; it was time to put their plan into actions.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As there have been no further deaths, I won't be uploading the list as it is exactly the same as in last chapter.


	17. Forced Gamble

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 17 of my Hunger Games story, the chapter from which the story gets its title, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**DetectiveAwesome: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Lillian's knife throwing skills are as sharp as ever. Glad you liked that scene with Mana and as for Ramirez, well, the only two people who could be President before him just died, so yeah, a very safe assumption.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, he was.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Forced Gamble**

Kai moved carefully over the layers of obsidian; listening carefully for any rumbling which indicated the volcano preparing to erupt. Luckily it was quiet; he looked around carefully, to check for threats and to see if any flares had gone up. But there was nothing. So he continued onwards; occasionally checking the sky to note the time by the position of the sun. Finally he reached his destination, the ripple in the force field, the focal point, the chink in the armour. He had already informed the others in detail so they knew what to do. He knelt down and began setting up the bomb; he just hoped that things were still the same outside. With President Lucrum and his eldest son dead, there would only be a handful of Gamemakers and possibly Ramirez and the Capitol audience watching them. But none of them could guess what they were actually doing; it would be hard to find them, thanks to the trackers going haywire. It wouldn't be much longer before said trackers would then go offline. They had to be ready at that point to act immediately.

'_Got it.'_ He thought allowing himself a brief moment of triumph. _'Right, that's one bomb set.'_

He stood up, having finished his task; there was no rumbling from the volcano and no signs from the other areas. Yet there had been no cannon blasts so he knew everyone else was alright. He pulled out his flare gun and fired the flare into the sky. Now the others would know he had succeeded. Satisfied he began his journey back to the Cornucopia.

He emerged from the lake and climbed onto the island. He cautiously approached the Cornucopia. Lillian stood directly next to it with the main bomb; she held one of her knives, ready for throwing. But she relaxed when she saw Kai and straightened up.

"Kai, I saw your flare; but I couldn't be sure if…" She trailed off.

Kai smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I know what you mean; but relax, they can't get to us yet, we still have time."

She nodded in acceptance and Kai sat down with his back against the Cornucopia. Lillian sat next to him, the main bomb on the ground between them. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the water lapping against the side of the island; the breeze that blew past them. Kai had to admit, although it was all Gamemaker controlled, it was done very well, all very realistic, despite the drastically different environments in each area.

Kai shook his head, pondering. _'The effort that must go into keeping each area exactly right and not allowing one area to interfere with its neighbours…'_

Kai knew of course that his plan hinged on destroying the force field and, as a consequence, upsetting the balance between the areas. He just couldn't be sure exactly what the side effects would be.

After a long silence, during which they waited anxiously, noting no more flares going up, Lillian turned to Kai.

"So, what exactly are we planning to do, I mean, once this is done and the bombs go off?" She asked curiously.

Kai looked up from where he was tying the main bomb to one of his arrows. He paused for a moment before finally answering.

"It's going to be utter chaos Lillian." He answered truthfully. "But there will be a hovercraft waiting for us, we have to reach it, it will take us to safety and from there…the war begins."

Lillian tensed at that. "War?"

Kai nodded. "I'm afraid so; for as long as I hold information that can be used against them, and so long as the people desire to be free from them, the Lucrum's will find themselves facing us in war…against the Resistance which has fought them for a long time."

"Resistance, you mean…?" She gasped.

Kai nodded. "Yes, they never died; they were never destroyed, they just went underground. Everything has been carefully planned, everything up to this moment."

Lillian gulped as she heard this, the prospect of war was horrifying to her; yet to know that so many things had been calculated, allowing for variables, such as not knowing who the tributes would be and such, was rather overwhelming to say the least. However something else was bothering her as she noted how much time had passed.

"Um, Kai, the others, they still haven't…?"

Kai nodded, frowning. "I know but we can't wait any longer, we need to get into position."

Lillian nodded and they both stood up and turned to the Cornucopia.

So together they climbed up to the top of the Cornucopia and took up their positions, waiting for the moment to arrive. They still gazed out anxiously towards the other areas, wondering what was taking the others so long. Finally, trembling slightly, Lillian spoke up.

"What if, what if Ramirez's words scared them?" She asked. "What if they've…?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I refuse to believe that; they would never betray us. Not now, not at this crucial point."

Even as Kai said those words they saw the flare go up in the desert, Ash had planted his bomb and was now on his way back to them. It would be a difficult trip for him however, of that at least, they were aware, the Mutts would likely pose a problem and the environment could work against him. They guessed Shine would face similar difficulties, but it was Mana they feared for greatly, going against Julius.

Lillian looked around worriedly. "How much time do we have left?"

Kai checked the position of the sun and sighed. "Not much; be ready."

With that he fired the arrow with the main bomb attached up to the focal point above the Cornucopia. It struck and, having been magnetized earlier, stuck to the force field. At the same time the flare went up in the snowfield, Shine had succeeded and was on her way back.

However they were running out of time, it was almost noon.

Kai looked out towards the grasslands. _'C'mon Mana, c'mon, don't let us down.'_

Then, at the last possible second, the last flare went up; Shine was on the edge of the snowfield, Ash on the ring of stone. Just then however, Ramirez's voice echoed through the arena.

"Attention tributes; your time is now up, I await your favourable decision, your acceptance of my orders."

There was no more time to wait; Kai looked over at Shine and Ash, they both nodded. Kai knew that if she could see him, Mana would also confirm it was alright. So, he pulled Lillian close to him as the other two braced themselves.

He then cried out. "Ramirez; this is our answer!"

With that he pressed the switch on the detonator and covered Lillian with his own body. The noise was deafening; the surge almost overwhelming and then, with bone jarring force, the ground ruptured and Kai blacked out. Watching matters unfold from the control room, Ramirez was shocked to see all systems go offline and vanish before his eyes.

'_This is more than some temporary fault.'_ He noted as he turned and called out. "Leila…LEILA!"

But there was no answer, she was gone. Ramirez cursed and then sent a direct contact to the Head of the Peacekeepers.

"Get your men in the underbelly of the arena at once…arrest all surviving tributes, they will be dealt with in time, as of now, they are traitors and terrorists until I verify otherwise."

With that he ended contact and glared; he would not stand for this, he would bring all of them to account for this, he swore it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Admitted Truth

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 18 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
C.B. Weasley: It's okay, I understands, glad you enjoyed it though :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah, got that right; well, here you go, the answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Admitted Truth**

Kai groaned as he awoke; the moment he did he wished he hadn't. Pain lanced through his body and nearly rendered him unconscious again. When he finally did manage to open his eyes he found he was lying, partially covered in rubble, in a room that was part of the underside of the arena. The entire arena floor had crumbled when the bombs went off. He then slowly, gingerly, lowered his gaze and winced, he was a mess, covered in dust, blood and bruises; he noted worriedly that not all of the blood seemed to be his. Shifting slightly he found Lillian, lying directly next to him, like him she was covered in injuries; however she was still unconscious. He let out a soft groan as he slowly, carefully lifted himself into a sitting position. As he did so Lillian groaned and awakened.

"Ugh, arg, Kai?" She mumbled

Kai managed a tight smile. "We're alive, that's good I guess. I knew something drastic would happen when we set off the bombs…Didn't expect this though."

Lillian tried to sit up, but the pained expression on her face made it clear it was almost too much for her. Kai gently helped her; just then they heard the sound of approaching footsteps; Kai immediately grabbed the nearest thing he could, a length of steel pipe, to use as a weapon.

However the door to the room they had found themselves in then opened, they let out a sigh of relief as Aviva entered and approached them.

"Thank god you guys are still alive." She said quickly. "We feared the worst."

Kai grit his teeth against the pain and asked. "How long were we out, what's been happening?"

Aviva quickly explained. "You were only out for half an hour, but it's been pretty intense. We managed to get Shine and Ash to the hovercraft…But Mana was captured by the Capitol before we could get to her. They've also arrested Julius until they can confirm his role in what happened."

Kai shook his head. "Great, so Mana's been captured."

"Kai, I know what you're thinking, but we have to get out of here." Lillian explained desperately.

"Lillian's right." Aviva stated. "The two are in no shape to do anything just now; we have to go, get you to the hovercraft, before they catch you."

Kai nodded and he and Lillian attempt to stand up; but the pain was too intense for Lillian to walk. Additionally Kai was in too much pain too, although he found if he used the steel pipe as a crutch, he could walk. So, supporting Lillian with one arm and using the pipe with the other, he nodded to Aviva and they left the room.

Their progress was slow, Kai and Lillian's injuries making things difficult for them. The passages were winding and constantly they had change direction as they found an obstruction, or even a closed door blocking their path. After the fifth such detour Aviva cursed.

"Damn him, Ramirez is trying to get their whole place under lockdown. We have to hurry guys." She said turning to them. "I know it isn't easy, but we need to pick up the pace."

Kai nodded and did his best to ensure Lillian was in a comfortable position before moving as fast as he could, following Aviva. He leaned heavily on the steel pipe, his legs screaming in agony as his wounds continued to pain him. He couldn't be certain, but based on her reactions; he guessed one of Lillian's injuries included a twisted ankle. He could only hope they'd make it in time and that they'd be able to get away. However his thoughts were cut short when they reached a corridor that was thankfully unblocked by any rubble.

"This is it, we're nearly there." Aviva stated.

Kai smiled; they were so close now. However it was then everything went wrong. Kai's legs suddenly gave out under him, causing him to collapse to the ground. Both he and Lillian cried out; Aviva stopped and turned to face them. Just then, a large iron door began to close, threatening to separate the two from Aviva. They could also hear the approaching footsteps of the Peacekeepers; they were getting nearer, threatening to catch them soon.

Acting in desperation Kai shoved the steel pole between the closing doors, blocking them. But it wouldn't last for long; he could already see the pipe beginning to buckle. He didn't have long; he only had once choice now. He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out the disk, containing the master copy of all the scandalous information he had gathered. He could see Aviva's expression and shook his head before turning to Lillian and putting the disk in her hands.

"Lillian, listen to me, this disk is important, it holds everything, I mean everything, I recorded against President Lucrum, his family and all the others with secrets." He explained. "Keep it with you at all times and only use it if you really have to; it's your life-line okay. Do you understand?"

Lillian looked up at Kai, confused as she took the disk. "Kai, why are you…what are you saying?"  
Kai did not reply however, instead he gently took Lillian's face in his hands and gently pulled her closer, giving her a deep, loving kiss. They finally parted; Lillian stared at Kai in disbelief; Kai looked at her sadly and then spoke, his words simple, concise yet true.

"I love you."

He then shoved her throw the still open door, into Aviva, who caught her. He then gripped the steel pipe and looked at them seriously.

"Goodbye."

He then wrenched the steel pipe out of the gap and the door slammed shut completely, separating Kai from them all.

Lillian gaped in disbelief. "NO!"

She struggled, despite her pain. Aviva however realized Kai's sacrifice and knew at once what had to be done.

Aviva lifted Lillian who immediately struggled and suddenly slipped into one of her fits. Trying to keep her under control, Aviva carried the young girl the rest of the way until they reached the waiting hovercraft. They boarded and Aviva began to carry Lillian through to the medical bay, calling out to the others on board.

"Time to go, get us out of here!"

One man reacted with shock. "But, the others…!?"

Aviva shook her head. "No time, they're not coming; they've been caught, now go."

So, with no choice the hovercraft took off, leaving before they could be caught.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Devestation

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Chapter 19 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, too many to name to be honest.  
Smiles1998: Yeah, it was pretty bad, but at least Kai admitted the truth, close, second last.  
DetectiveAwesome: Thanks :)  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it was sad, Kai admitted the truth but is now in the Capitol's clutches.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Devastation**

Aviva sighed tiredly as she carefully ran a hand over her face. She kept recalling the incident that had occurred not that long ago.

'_Kai.'_ She thought sadly as she recalled his sacrifice. _'What are we going to do now, this changes everything?'_

She was in the medical bay of the hovercraft which was carrying those who had escaped to District 13, to the Resistance. Shine had recovered from her injuries but was still in bed, Ash was already recovered and up and about. Aviva stood next to Lillian's bed; she too had been treated for her injuries and had been sedated. Aviva sighed, right now, with emotions running high, she wasn't sure if Lillian could handle what was going on without slipping into another fit.

She turned to the nearby doctor. "Keep her sedated until we reach District 13, it's for the best."

The doctor nodded and Aviva left the medical bay. Once out she went over to the communications board and put a call through. It wasn't long before the static ridden voice of A.R. replied.

"A.R. here, what's the status of our operation?"

Aviva bit her lip and replied. "A difficult question ma'am. We were able to rescue three of the tributes, the other three were taken prisoner by the Capitol. We have Ash, Shine and Lillian with us, but Kai, Mana and Julius were taken by the Capitol."

There was silence for a moment, then A.R. finally replied. "I see; well Julius was always a wild card, even if we rescued him, we might not have been able to get him on our side…I guess…I guess we can call it a pyrrhic victory at best."

Aviva nodded in agreement.

She ended her call to A.R. noting that she claimed to now be in District 13. Aviva knew what that meant; it was time for the Resistances to take action, the call had gone out. It was just a matter of time until they saw who would respond and who would not. It was then, while talking to the pilot, that she saw something. A group of Capitol hovercrafts.

'_What are they doing here?' _Aviva gasped in horror. _'They can't see us, the cloaking device is working, but…No, it can't be…'_

She suddenly realized where the hovercrafts were heading; the direction they were going in made only one destination possible. Seeing their armaments Aviva also realized what their purpose was. She immediately hurried back to communications to place another, urgent call to a Resistance member in District 12.

She waited frantically until they answered. "Hello?"

"Clay, it's me." She replied quickly. "Hovercrafts are on their way, they intend to attack District 12, get everyone out of there, now!"

Clay was shocked by what he heard, but understood the severity of the situation and didn't question Aviva, the call ended and she returned to the bridge, in a frantic rush.

She could now only watch and pray as they passed District 12, the hovercrafts from the Capitol began their bombardment. Aviva knew at once what had spurred this on.

'_This is Ramirez taking revenge against Kai.' _She thought to herself. _'He destroys the whole District, ruins countless lives, just to get revenge on Kai for making a fool out of his family…With Lucrum we had a chance, we could bargain, but Ramirez is too foolish, to stubborn. With him we have only one option, war.'_

She turned away from the terrible sight and headed back to the main body of the hovercraft until they finally arrived in District 13. They disembarked and Aviva gave instructions that Lillian be taken to the District hospital immediately. Shine had now fully recovered too and she and Ash were joined by people present from their Districts. Aviva then found Clay and spoke to him, learning that he was able to get the majority of District 12's inhabitants out before the bombing. Aviva nodded at this and then, following the instructions that were suddenly delivered to her, she went to the main office to make her report. Finally she would come face to face with A.R.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Epilogue

**Hunger Games: Forced Gamble**

Final chapter of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, I see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Epilogue**

When she finally regained consciousness, Lillian felt calmer than she remembered being before she had been sedated. The fit had passed, but the pain and loss of Kai was still there; almost too much to bear. It was then she realized she was in some strange hospital that she'd never seen before. She sat up as a doctor approached her.

"Where am I, what's going on?" She asked rapidly.

The doctor smiled kindly and calmed her before explaining everything to her. After the explanation, she calmed down, but still felt rather overwhelmed. She was in District 13, hidden underground with a Resistance movement which was fighting against the tyranny of the Lucrum's and the cruelty of the Games. It was said that their leader, a woman who bore the initials A.R. was in fact one of only two surviving members of the former Presidential family. Lillian was finally permitted to leave the hospital; when she did so she ran into Clay.

"Clay, you're here too?" She asked surprised.

Clay looked at her, with a pained expression and nodded. "Yes; I, I've worked for the Resistance for some time. I was the one who got the people of District 12 here, to safety."

Lillian looked at him confused and he sighed. "District 12 was bombed, there's nothing but a ruin now. Don't worry though, I got nearly everyone out, including your family."

She nodded sadly; strangely the loss of District 12 didn't seem to hit her as hard as she thought. She guessed she was still numb over the loss of Kai that it hadn't fully sunk in yet.

She was finally reunited with her family; her parents were overjoyed to see her again and hugged her tightly. Cathy was less enthusiastic, especially since Kai wasn't present, when she heard what happened she grew angry and refused to speak to Lillian; blaming her for what happened to Kai. Before any argument could develop however; Aviva approached them.

"Lillian, I need you to come with me." She said. "It's time for you to meet our leader."

Lillian was shocked by this but nodded. She followed Aviva, wondering just why this woman, A.R. wanted to see her. She soon got her answers when Aviva directed her to enter the room and she did so. A.R. stood up from behind her desk and Lillian's eyes went wide; she knew her. Now she understood, the former Presidential family, only two surviving members, the initials A.R. it all fit together now. Standing before her was the leader of the Resistance, the older of the two surviving members of the previous Presidential family; it was Kai's mother, Ariel Raithebone.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
